Eternally Meant To Be
by IRockBlackThanYou
Summary: More than a thousand years ago, her majesty, of a peaceful kingdom wherein humans and Children of the Moon lived, united the vamps and shifters..well they were able to tolerate each kind. Then everything fell apart. In present, past lives will be e search and war are not over.Will Bella, new teenager in the town of Forks, be able to handle what's waiting for her?BELLICE
1. Chapter 1

**Eternally Meant To Be**

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight

AN: Still not finished Unspoken Word's second chapter but I saved it. This story just entered my mind and couldn't help writing it so, I reached more than eleven pages. Oh, and thank you very much to those had read my previous story :) if you're reading this. Sorry for the grammar errors though, something came up and I wasn't able to check it, really sorry.

Summary: More than a thousand years ago, her majesty, of a peaceful kingdom wherein humans and Childs of the Moon lived, united the vamps and shifters.. well they were able to tolerate each kind. Then everything fell apart.  
>In present, past lives will be revealed. The search and war are not over. Will Bella, new teenager in the town of Forks, be able to handle what's waiting for her?<p>

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1: WEIRD DAY<p>

My life… is so fucking miserable. Curse me for cursing, but I'm telling the truth. I didn't even wake up today, no, just like many days, I was up all night and didn't sleep. Why's that? Lots of things!

When I entered the kitchen, I purposely kicked one of the chair back under the round table and the sound startled my mother and her… boy toy who's making out on the counter. My mother glared at me and I rolled my eyes at them, both untangling themselves then mother hopped off the counter. Her new boy toy has the decency to look away from me, the daughter of the woman he had been sleeping with for a week now.

"Morning Izzy." Mother lazily greeted me. Never gets that I hate that nickname. The twitching of my left eye can't help it as I looked at her, large shirt that's sliding down on her left shoulder and dark long hair a mess and smudges of make up. She smells of alcohol, drugs, and god knows what from what's she's doing.

"You reeked. I'll leave for school now." I said coldly and she roll her eyes.

"Hey Bella." The guy greeted as he took a seat on the chair I kicked earlier to start stuffing himself at the breakfast. He didn't even washed… wherever he touched no way I'm eating with him or any of them.

I opened the fridge with my foot and grabbed one of the cartons of my milk, yes mine, they knows not to touch or get any food I bought on my own and that's just milk. Mother is just standing beside me with arms crossed and I ignored her. I shut the fridge.

"Always grumpy aren't we hun?" She asked me.

"Grumpier than I can be since I can't sleep for almost a week now with you two humping each other like rabbits." I snapped in harsh tone and heard Fin or Fred, whatever her toy's name is, choking on his food.

My steely dark hazel eyes glared at her no caring dull and red rimmed black eyes. I walked out, grabbed my keys on a drawer and go outside. Throw my sling bag at the front passenger seat and I slipped inside my old blue Toyota pickup while grumbling in annoyance. "Disgusting bitch."

Yeah, no secret I hate my mother from the deepest of hell and back. She's not a worthy parent but I have to put up with her since I'm still seventeen. We just moved here in another new town, Forks WA and we're not even settling in for two days that she had found a new stupid brainless hormonal guy that's five years older than me. All she knows in her life, as I had learned, is getting little cash and fuck with any guy.

Speaking of being new into town, I also have to adjust myself here. I hate always being the new kid in school, it sucks plus I don't possess slightest of social interaction. I'm starting junior year and I'm okay to get a passed score, anything to just get away from school in legal age as fast as I can.

When I got to school, almost everyone look at my car as I look for a parking space. I suddenly felt nervous again when I'm outside with lots of people. This townsfolk are weird for me as they eyed me at my direction which ticks me off. After parking my car on the farthest side, I chanted myself to calm down my nerves. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I leaned back on my seat.

_A firm but gentle large hands gave my shoulders a squeezed and then pats me. It was comforting and familiar, the tension I felt in my back was lifted.  
><em>"_Do not worry too much my daughter." A gruff and playful voice of a man echoed in my ears followed by his deep laughs. I was grinning up at his tall large frame, nodding._

I snapped out of my uhh… dream or whatever by the knock at the glass window of my car. Don't know what really to call this things, dreams and strange déjà vu I've been having since last month. It's weird.

I look at who was knocking. It was a guy who look Asian and he's grinning at me. My brows furrowed in confusion and I quickly roll down the window. He introduced himself as Eric Yorkie and when I slipped out of my car, he suddenly took a picture of me. He apologized and told me it was for a stupid school paper since I'm new.

"This a small town, every one knows everyone pretty much here. It's not very often someone new will move. Welcome to Forks High School!"

I was staring at him with both my eyebrows almost meeting my hairline. Then a girl stepped in, she's wearing a stylish glasses and has long black hair. Somewhat she seems familiar as her light green eyes met mine, I never knew her.

"I'm sorry, Eric here is just too excited."

"Obviously." I said and can't help chuckling a bit as the said guy nodded enthusiastically.

"So you are the new student? I'm Angela Webber by the way." She gave me a smile and extended her hand. She seems nice and polite. Though, I can notice her eyes are squinting behind her glasses like she's looking for something.

"Bella Dwyer." I mumbled out and shook her hand.

"Well, you're on your way to office. We can give you a tour." Eric suggested. I shrugged though feel awkward. Huh, didn't expect how nice people here. I was ticked off with the stares I'm receiving from the others around us and smiles when I glance at them.

"Get used to it, like Eric said, we pretty much knew everyone since this is a small town. When there are new movers, news spreads fast. And you Bella is Forks' news."

Oh great. I thought with thick sarcasm. They must have saw the horror on my face and then scowl which made them laughed as they lead me inside the building.

"Not much sociable?" Eric asked and I nodded. Angela invited me with them to lunch later and they checked my schedule. I have Trigonometry, History, Lunch, Biology, Literature, Art and Gym. I'm not really good with numbers solving and dreads it, but I'm good with it being the first subject to wake up my mind. Gym is no problem either but I admit my legs are awkward sometimes, not that I'm clumsy but I'm rather out of luck when comes to sports. They are in the same subject with me in first, third, fourth and last period which I'm glad.

They show me around for a while until the first class started when we made it on time. I gave the teacher my slip and didn't bother with the introductions, he seems cool which is good because I won't get bored.

I sat at the very back beside the window and listened as Mr. U as what he wanted to be called, starts the lesson. I had the feeling I was being watched and I busied myself by jotting the chapters we will have for the school year. When I look up, I thought I caught who was staring, not one. What's wrong with them? I looked up again and few turned away like I didn't noticed. There were two tanned muscular boys at different seats at the other side of row, then one curly blonde boy and another blonde who's not looking away from me. He flashed me a smile, that I know too well they use to swoon girls but it only frustrates me. This is just weird.

Third POV

"Damn it. Can't you guys try to be more subtle? Jake, Quill quit it." A tanned girl whispered, so low that no one can hear it as the class keeps going on. She heard them mumbled a sorry to her, only they can hear with their sharp sense of hearing. They were all separated in seats though one of them is sitting at the seat back at her.

"I can't really believe this." The girl at her back whispered.

"Me either, of all places."

"Least we needn't have to find her around the world, right?" A guy soft spoken told them, sitting at the very front, his honey hair standing out.

"We have to make sure it's her Jasper." She mumbled out.

"I don't know, Leah. Something's wrong." They glanced at the back at the confused one of them, they too are not sure what's happening.

"You're right Ange."

Leah, the tanned girl with short ponytailed dark hair turned to the side to look at the new girl. She has loose ponytailed long dark brown hair with red streaks that's only visible to very keen eyes. She's busy solving the problem their teacher gave. She's pale white, wearing faded jeans, beat gray sneakers and wrinkled button up white shirt with a black shirt underneath. The girl hazel's eyes rose from what she's scribbling on her notebook and frowned as she met Leah's dark brown eyes then look away as the bell rang, hastily grabbing her bag and glancing at the others then to Leah. Who wouldn't if you caught people keep staring at you?

"Walk you to your next class?" Angela asked as she caught up with Bella almost out of the door. The girl only nodded and followed her.

"That can't be right." Jasper uttered, the group stunned and confused as they watched Angela walk Bella to the hallways. Angela glancing back to them then to Bella with a smile.

BPOV

Lunch came. I sat with Eric and Angela on their table. The blonde guy who was staring at me in my classes, guess what, she's sitting with us and name's Mike. Then I met Jessica and Lauren. Jessica is sending me glares from my side and I don't have to turn to her, what did I do anyway? Though she smiled fakely at me while Lauren is bluntly ignoring me after giving me a 'so lame' look. Like I give a shit to that.

"Guys I invited some people. You don't mind?" Angela asked them. "Speaking of, there they are."

She waved her hand behind me and I saw her friends widening eyes.

"For real?" Mike asked in disbelief. Eric seems excited, Lauren flipping her hair and Jessica straightening up with a rather cheerful smile. Before I could turn around a guy spoke behind me.

"Hey!" I almost jumped out of my seat. Looking up, it was the tanned muscular boy with black hair and he has a large grin. Beside him is the raven hair girl that I caught staring too in my Math class and also the honey blonde guy who look like a model and amber eyes. Two more guys are also behind them. I remembered some of their name at the introductions in History. Jacob Black, Leah Clearwater and Jasper Hale.

"You're the new student, Jacob Black." He raised his hand at me for a high five and I just look at it before slapping my own palm to his. They all gathered seats and pulled an extra table, the rest of student body in the cafeteria are watching us. Not that I'm mad, but I hate the attention and I swear I'll have to find a quiet place for lunch next time. They introduced themselves at me, the last two are Quill Altera and Sam Uley. Jacob sat beside me and Jessica called at him to introduce herself in flirty manner like Lauren doing at Jasper. I let them be, talking amongst themselves and the two guys seems trying to turn off the two flirts.

"How do you like Forks?" Leah, suddenly asked me with a smile, she sat across. I tried not to furrow my eyebrows.

"Huh?" I shook my head and tried to hide my embarrassment. "Uhm, it's kind of nice. Too rainy and cold but will do."

Angela and Leah glance at each other. Mike leaned towards me in the table and flashing me his smile. He asked me when did I move and where I am from and lots, all the while I know he's trying to be close and hit on me. Too obvious because I had seen it too many times when guys are hitting on my mother. I answered as politely as I can and not telling him too much.

"My mother and I move from place to place but I'm actually from Phoenix. We just got here a week ago before school started. And no, I didn't have the chance to check the town around, just at the mart."

"I can show you around!" He presented rather too excited and he seems to catch himself. "I-I mean if you don't have anything to do in weekends."

I felt Jessica glaring at my direction, now I get it. "No thanks Mike. I can do it myself since I'll be looking for a job." I smiled and resumed my staring contest at the salad in my plate. I thought he'll give up.

"That's great!" I look up, what's so great about it? "We own a shop and need an extra employee for night shifts. You up for it? Pay is good."

I wanted to smack his face with a tray but when I thought of it, I wouldn't be bothering myself in the weekend. I considered it and caved in. Hell, my Dad's cash he left is not enough to get me through the year, plus I'm aware that my mother is stealing from me.

I agreed to him, and told me that I can start whenever I like, so I said tomorrow after school then the whole day during weekends.

Through the whole first day, I ignored the stares I get. Few students doesn't like me already, I was knocked down twice through the hallways when I'm on my own.  
>Got worse than this, got used to it.<p>

The coach let me off since this is my first day. I decide to just go in my car after signing my attendance. I think I can drive around the town. After familiarizing myself, saw the Newton's shop and gas the car, it was already night. I still don't feel like going back to the house.

When I turned around to open my car after filling its tank, someone called out to me, I think.

"Princess?" A gasp from behind me and I turned back to see it's a police, a chief no less.

"Excuse me?" I asked in confusion and look around. "I-is there something wrong, Chief?"

"Dad! There you are!" It was Leah just getting out of a Chevy truck which parked beside a police cruiser. Her group and those I didn't recognize are also in the truck and jumped out towards the Chief, Angela waving at me. I waved back and decided to get inside my car.

I didn't give them a chance to talk to me and drove away. That was awkward.

When I got home, empty bottles of alcohol are in the coffee table of living room with stuffs my mom use, like drugs. As I stepped in and look around, I mentally exclaimed Amen. My mother is KO at her bedroom and wasted as usual. Her boy toy is nowhere to be seen which is not strange.

I cleaned up for a while also do the laundry, being careful not to wake her up. I watched TV then when it hits nine I get up to my room. Took a quick bath and brush my teeth. Rare times like this are not when my mother isn't a pain or took out her frustration at me.

If you wonder where my Dad is, well he's gone. He left Renee, my mother, when I was eight since she keeps cheating and they always argue. He didn't even brought me with him and I hated him for that, just because he's playing baseball and couldn't leave it. He had visited me a lot back then when I'm at school or take me out, my anger subsided and I was civil enough to him. Dad had a new family I never met. When I was fourteen, he died of cancer and he left me quarter of his fortune but lesser when his new family gave it to me. Can you believe that? I don't know if I should forgive him but I just don't have the heart for Renee and Phil. Well if you thought of it, I won't blame him if he doubt that I'm his daughter since Renee sleep with bunches of assholes.

I stared at the picture in my desk, it was one Phil taken during my eleventh birthday, and we were eating ice cream. His baseball cap on my head and twisted backwards and his large arms around me. Both of us wearing white jersey shirts and has large smiles. He has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, a charming guy. Yup, even I doubt that I'm from him.

_He still did treat you like his._ My subconscious whispered. I glared at the picture, my face darkened with hatred. I put it face down since I don't want to look at it. It reminds me that he left me to this woman and the hope I felt when I was young that he will take me away. I was crushed and tired of everything. It also reminds me to feel loathe, it's what's keeps me going. I learned to do everything I have to save my sorry ass and doesn't trust anyone. It was my only way out.

I plopped face down on my bed and fell asleep quickly, thankful that I'm able to sleep this week.

* * *

><p>I was in rush and lost in my own imagination world while writing this. thank you dear!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Eternally Meant To Be**

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight

AN: Told you this one made me lost. Sorry for the grammar errors though, something came up and I wasn't able to check it, really sorry.

Summary: More than a thousand years ago, her majesty, of a peaceful kingdom wherein humans and Childs of the Moon lived, united the vamps and shifters.. well they were able to tolerate each kind. Then everything fell apart.  
>In present, past lives will be revealed. The search and war are not over. Will Bella, new teenager in the town of Forks, be able to handle what's waiting for her?<p>

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2: IT'S ALL COMING BACK<p>

_Candle lit chandeliers hanging on the ceiling. The music flowing jovially in the air adding to the atmosphere of the celebration ball. People dancing and skipping along with arms tangled with partners, twirling the women whose face flushed, men laughing and cheering, giggles and laughs. Brick red walls and the ceiling is high like a dome. Large curtains beside the doors where the balconies are, red carpet in the center from the large wooden door to the grand table full of cuisines and fruits for everyone._

"_Thanks the heavens! Cheers my people!" The voice, booming and deep. Everyone raised their mugs and glasses, responding to him._

"_Tired?" A feminine voice of a woman asked. I look up and grinned lazily at the beautiful woman with wavy long mahogany hair and forest green eyes. Her smile is gentle and caring. She laughed when I yawned and grinned again._

"_Raymond, our little squirrel here is dozy."_

"_Oh she is?" I faked a yawn at the large man with short bright red hair and beard. His large hazel eyes squinted playfully at me and I giggled. He grinned lopsided. "Well let's rouse her up Emerald. Come here rascal!"_

_With that, he lifted me up in his very large arms, high in the air. I screamed but laughing. "Father! No!"_

"_The night is still young. Shall we dance my princess?" He started to veer and spin with me dangling up in his arms. My head spun but I was laughing all the way every spin._

_Suddenly we halted as someone approached him. He put me down and exclaimed as a blonde man with strange gold eyes greeted him. I was not sure because I am dizzy._

"_I didn't expected you. Let's head back to my queen."_

_I was hoisted up again and laughed as we met mother at the table. They settled me down and can hear giggles and chuckles as I tried to regain my balance. When I did, I moved closer to my mother in embarrassment._

"_Isabella, this is the Cullen family." He introduced. I muttered a greeting._

"_Hi Princess Isabella!" Her voice sounds like wind chimes causing me to look. Meeting the smiling bright gold eyes and getting lost myself. Her hair is ink black and in beautiful chaos that's framing her heart shaped face. Her skin glowing under the lit candles and lips the color of bright crimson like blood._

_Then I can't breathe and everything spin turning dark._

My eyes shot open and I jolted. I fell out of the bed and hit my face beside the table.

"Ooohhh. Wha ha hell?" I groaned in pain as I placed my hands on my face, my nose hurts. I stood up and when I look at my hand, there's blood on it. My eyes widened. I run to the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. My nose is bleeding and I smudged it on my face and hands, staining my blue shirt. I look like I was punched squared in my face. Washing my face and getting toilet papers to attempt stopping the bleeding. It had stopped thankfully, then I lay back down on my bed and stared up the ceiling.

That dream was vivid but blurry. As if I was there. It's the most vivid dream I had other than the sudden voices and pictures entering my mind and make me zoned out.

Then the girl. At first it was only her voices I can hear in my head when I'm having this visions.

What's happening to me?

I admit, Renee may be has a mental disorder plus she's abuse of drugs. Is that that? God, I wish not.

Groggily standing up, I started getting my towel to start getting ready for school.

I wore black long sleeves and a green jersey over it, faded jeans and old leather boot shoes. I decided to let my hair down then put on a hoodie. It was raining outside and the sky is dark, there's no sign of stopping.

Go downstairs, not minding my mother still knocked down on her bed, didn't eat breakfast but grabbed milk and my car keys. I run to my car and get inside, then drive away to the school. I arrived thirty minutes earlier and there's only few students and teachers, I want to avoid anyone as good as I can. There's no one inside the classroom and I sat on the very back beside the window again.

I cherished the silence and let my thoughts wander. The rain is hard but there's no wind. Then…

"_Isabella! Stop!"_

"_Catch me if you can!"_

_Giggles, the sound of rain pelting down the cobblestone floor._

"_Princesses act nothing like that." Musical laughter._

"_Well you do!"_

I jolted and covered my ears with both hands as I heard a screech of car so loud, droplets against windows and voices echoing in the hallways. It was for a few second and then suddenly gone. I was breathing hard and my heart beats frantically, I shut my eyes tight then open them again. I removed my hands from my head.

What just happened? Why is it so loud?

"Bella!" My shoulders jumped in surprise and saw that it was only Leah. I didn't notice they were here already, Leah and Jasper is beside me with worried faces, Angela, Jacob, Sam and Quill entering through the door.

"You alright? We've been calling your name since we entered." Jasper asked.

"I-I uh." I cleared my throat and just nodded. They're seems not convinced but let me be.

The others entered and lastly the teacher. I get my mind off of what happened earlier and focused on the class.

Third POV

"Did you see her?" He asked Leah in disbelief, ready to jump back at his police cruiser and chase the blue Toyota pickup. Leah rolled her eyes.

"That won't be a good idea Charlie. Yes, we see her."

"Then why—"

Angela shook her head at Chief Swan. "We have no idea. She doesn't know who are we."

"Or maybe she's the wrong person." Sam muttered with a scowl.

"Still!" Jacob retorted.

"Guys! No more arguments for heaven's sake!" Leah snapped and the two pursed their lips though glaring at each other.

"Are we gonna call and tell them?" Jasper asked.

"They should." Angela answered and Jasper nodded, pulling out his phone.

"Got a news for you. We need you here..."

...

"Bella!" Leah called out a little more loudly when the said girl didn't responded at their greetings, just staring into nothing. Bella was surprised and she look up at them with hazel eyes like saucers.

"You alright? We've been calling your name since we entered." Jasper asked.

"I-I uh." The brunette stammered and only nodded. They can hear her frantic heartbeat but let her be. The bruise on the bridge of her nose didn't escape from them and the smell of blood from the tissues on her pocket. They all sat down on their respective seats as soon as everyone entered to start classes.

Bella seems lost in the lesson and was silent all through the day. She didn't even go into lunch instead she's in the library. Angela accompany her which the girl didn't mind, but barely converse or smile.

"What happened to your face? Fall flat on the ground?" Angela joked. Though she can't help to be worried. Bella shrugged.

"Kind of. I hit my nose first thing in the morning."

Angela laughed and Bella blushed in embarrassment.

Classes ended finally and Bella was already snatched by Mike. She let Mike ride on her car and they were off to the shop where she will work.

"What's up with her?" Quill asked after they watched the car gone from the parking lot.

Jacob shrugged. "Hey, when they will be here?"

"Maybe in the weekend or next week." Jasper answered.

"That long? Where are they anyways?" Sam asked.

"Hmm, Cullen are in Alaska taking care some matters with the Denali. Then the Moon Circles, somewhere on the other face of the earth." Paul reported and munch on his apple. They almost jumped at his presence.

"Since when did you get here?" Jacob asked.

"Dude, more than ten seconds." Paul answered and they walked towards the Chevy truck and a Corolla.

BPOV

"Uhm Bella?"

I glanced at Mike in the back seat, yeah I told him to be at the back because my stuffs are in the front passenger seat. "Yeah?"

He leaned closer and I could feel his breathe hitting my ears. Maybe not a good idea, doesn't he know personal space?

"This is kind of too fast but uh, will you go out with me?"

A truck was beside us and its horn loud. My eyes squinted, looking at the road.

_Loud roar, ear shattering._

"_Calm down princess. Do not stand there like pups! Get her pillow!" A woman shouted orders to the frozen guards. It was blurry, I can see people around me and a bright red hair._

"_What is going on?"_

"_Her pillow was missing."_

_"Her pillow?"_

"_Yes your majesty."_

_Roar. I feel so lonely. I have to find something important. There's the window, I run towards it but only to slam myself. The wall cracked._

"_We can't find it my lady."_

_I whimpered and curled on the floor. Why can't they? I want my book, but I can't find it or even smell it. They tried to stop me scratching my wet muzzle but I would growl and snapped at them._

_The door burst opened but I ignore it and keep scratching my ears and muzzle._

"_Oh, Isabella." At the sound of the sweet wind chimes voice, my ears perked up and my head shoot up to see a figure. Suddenly my neck was wrapped by strong petite arms. The heavenly scent made my eyes close and chest rambling. I felt myself shrink and my small figure burying furthermore in the arms, loving the cool skin._

"_I was looking for you." My voice small. She giggled._

"_In the pillow? You know I'm only a town away."_

_I nodded and she wiped my face, blood smearing her hands but she doesn't seems to mind. I felt my eyes heavy as she started to sing to me, moving us to my bed. "Stay."_

What?

My feet hits the brake and the car halt to a stop. I didn't realize Mike was behind me and he was sent to the front, head hits the dashboard.

"Mike!"

"Aw! Aw! Aw!"

I helped him to get his head out under the dashboard and let him sat, nursing his head.

"I-I'm sorry! Are you alright? Bumps, cracks, bruises? There's no blood so that's great!" I panicked.

"Great?! What's so great about that?" He exclaimed and I raised my hands in surrender.

"Sorry really." I apologized. He huffed then sighed.

"It's fine. Why'd you do that?"

I thought of an excuse. Of course I can't tell him I thought I was a dog for a second there and was on my own world. "I thought there's a dog in the road and just happened that it's a bug in the windshield…?"

Wow Bella lame excuse. You look like more an idiot.

But he seems to buy it. He nodded and told me to just continue driving. I want to roll my eyes whenever he would groan and told me how large his bump is.

When we reached their shop and get inside, I nursed his head with two ice bags immediately. One on the top of his head and the other in the forehead, ice pack covering his face.

I felt like being a sadistic person for a while as I held the Ice bag against his face.

Sighing, I remember some of my dreams when I was a kid. It _seems _real, but jumbled though I can remember them like they had happened.

A large castle with the large town around it. The bricks, I remember touching them and the smell of the fresh air, rain and many things I never experience but knows it. I remember running around, hiding and watching the guards whenever sneaking out. The man and woman, the king and queen so majestic. There are colors and glows weaved in the airs by few people, also fire. Then red large wolf taller than the others. The golden eye people, red eye people and a tribe that also becomes wolf. Most of all, the sound of the voice of an angel, her faint scent in my dreams, her beauty I never seen and her gold eyes that bore in my head. Then large fires, shouts and screams will fill the air and pains. I once cried while sleeping. Maybe I was reading too much? I was ridiculous. A princess? Me? I even hate dresses and pinks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Eternally Meant To be**

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer

AN: Hey again. I'll just upload this one for now and just edited it in rush. Got busy the whole week and other unfortunate circumstances caught me. Sorry for the grammar errors and if its lame but this is the best I can do. Thank you for reading and hope you'll enjoy this.

Summary: More than a thousand years ago, her majesty, of a peaceful kingdom wherein humans and Childs of the Moon lived, united the vamps and shifters.. well they were able to tolerate each kind. Then everything fell apart.  
>In present, past lives will be revealed. The search and war are not over. Will Bella, new teenager in the town of Forks, be able to handle what's waiting for her?<p>

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Patience is a virtue. Patience Bella, patience. Don't smack Mike in the face with a bat. Ugh! Stupid virtues.

"…sea foods are great there. Damn, you can really have a good time in Hawaii. Last year my family also celebrated Christmas in Christmas Island. No kidding, its name Christmas Island!" Mike laughed.

_I know Christmas Island! And I wanted to kick you back in there so bad just to keep your mouth shut!"_ I thought. Frustrated with my boss' son who keeps blabbering for more than an hour now and tried to help me instead letting me do my job! Sometimes, his hands will touch my shoulders or arms too long so I'll shrugged and walk away but he'll follow. I'm not even speaking and when I look at him with boredom, he thought I was listening. Is he dumb? Can't he get that I'm working on her father's shop and doesn't want to talk to him?

Mr. Newton told me that my shift's over when hits eight thirty. I thanked him and was surprised when he gave me my salary already for the month. He apologized for his son and I thanked him again before going out of the night with a smile. Guess that wasn't so bad. I'll get used to Mike's one sided chit-chats.

The following days were fine and the same, though I don't feel good sometimes. Was always tired when I go home and would sleep instantly once I entered my room and hit the bed.  
>I mostly stayed in the car or in the library during lunch. Sam will stared at me like I did something wrong. Then somebody put gums on my locker door and gym wasn't fun because I was always the first one who got hit in Dutch ball.<br>I worked on the shop easily and Mr. Newton will try to fend off his son out of sympathy for my nerves.

Today Saturday, I worked till night and was happy that Mike is with his friends, Jessica, Lauren, Eric and Angela at Seattle. Mr. Newton told me to go home when he noticed I'm a bit ill and feverish.

I jumped off of my car when I got home, massaging my temple in attempt to reduce the headache. It's already nine and late. I opened the door and was about to go upstairs when I heard moans and grunts coming from the long couch that has its back turned. I just happen to passed by.

"Holy shit!" I screamed when I saw Renee and another new guy that seems familiar, but I look away and almost sprinted to the stairs.

"Bella Dwyer? Oh fuck!" I heard the guy shouted. I covered my eyes and run to the kitchen. "You're her sister?!"

"No, I'm her mother. Come on Tyler, get over it." Renee said.

What?! Tyler, Tyler Crowley?! I paled at the realization. Tyler apologized and heard the door open and shut, followed by a car roaring from outside then gone. I drink a glass of water and filled the glass again when my mother walk in the kitchen, stomping her feet.

"Look what have you done."

I look at her in disbelief. She's only wearing a long coat but naked underneath it.

"Me?! You're having sex with a boy who's in the same classes as me! What the fuck was that?!"

I yelled back with my finger jabbed towards her. Her face contorted in anger and we stared each other down.

"You scared him off!"

"I can't believe you. You're bitching with a kid my age!"

"So what? He wanted me and I brought him home so he's my guest. And we can do whatever we want!"

She yelled louder and hands flailing. I groaned in annoyance and rubbed my hand over my face.

"He's my classmate Renee! You screw with Tyler. A minor student! He didn't have any idea!"

"It's not like the first time I screw around with your classmates Izzy!" Stupid nickname. "Be thankful that it's not one of your teachers again."

"Goddammit you are crazy!" I said through gritted teeth. My fists shaking by my sides.

"I can do what I want so fuck off or I'll kick you out of the house!"

She warned heatedly and started to walk out.

"You stupid crazy bitch! No wonder Dad left you and every guy who slept with you! Even your parents don't want you because all you know is getting your ass fucked up and drugged yourself. You're horrible!" I screamed, my blood boiling in anger. That seems to snap her and in seconds, she jumped at me, pinning me on the floor and threw punches.

"What did 'ya say kid? Horrible?" She shouted and I felt her nails digging on my scalps and neck. I tried blocking off her crazy fists. "You are the horrible one! Your father left because of you! You never did anything right! You are good for nothing! Do you get that?!"

I can feel that my nose is bleeding again. I told her to stop but she was deaf to me.

"You're not even his daughter!"

That got to me and I instantly pushed her away. Her back hits the fridge that was across the kitchen. I stood up and glared at her with all hatred I could muster. My jaws tightened as my fists and I feel burning in my own fury.  
>She look up at me from the floor as I walked towards her. I can feel my face red from the scratches and anger. Her eyes were wide and mouth slightly ajar, she tried backing away further even though the fridge is behind her.<p>

_Make her feel pain! Hit her, kick her! She's not even worthy to live._

My jaw clenched and I can't help smirking as I saw how scared she is when I took another step.

"B-Bella."

_Go on! Kill her so everything will be over._

Over. I want this woman to feel the pains I had gone through under her for ten years of my life. If she's gone, then everything will be over. Dead, my life will be over.

I snapped out of my thoughts and I suddenly realized what the hell I was about to do. My mind is racing with possible thoughts of decapitating her that I never imagined I can even do, against this is the horror of it. I want to kill her, her blood on me and her pleading as her life's fading so slow. I paled at that, my blood run cold as I stared at the terrified Renee, white as paper. There's a blood on the door of the fridge when she must've hit the back of her head.

I bolted out, leaving Renee frozen in horror and laying down on the kitchen floor. I got inside my car and turned on the engine, driving away from the house. I don't know which road I took or where I was going. Tears stings my eyes. I ignored my blurry vision as I stared towards the road.

What the hell was I thinking? Am I really about to kill her? I never felt so, so… devilish, seeing her scared of me for once. That feeling, it's still burning in my veins at the same time I like it.

The hatred and excitement I never felt was taunting me. The only thing I could think of is to get away, something tells me to go where I need to go.

So I drove the car in an isolated road, down to the path to the forest and stopped it in a clearing. I took a shaky deep breath when I realized where I am.

I let go my grip from the steering wheel, my knuckles was white. I pull my knees up to my chest and I can't help breaking down, the tears hot against my skin.

That cold night, I fell asleep inside my locked car where no one can see me. No one can see me cry. That's what I thought.

APOV

The flight from Alaska to Washington was delayed by two hours. It only made me irked but I managed to calm down myself. I wish Jazz was here. Emmett made fun of me the whole time and I decided to sneaked out his luggages to a different cart before we left. I smirked inwardly when I saw a vision of Emmett freaking out where his stuffs are. Good.

"Alice." I heard Edward in his reprimanding tone, but his lips twitched upwards.

_Keep your mouth shut Ed. This escapes, I'll shave your head._ I thought what he would look like. I was rewarded with his terror-stricken face when he heard and saw my thoughts.

"Something wrong dear?" We heard Esme, our mom asked.

"Nothing mom. Ed's just don't like me singing metals." I said and smiled sweetly, then to Edward who scrunched his face. He was grumbling. Rosalie and Emmett laughed, knowing that I had scared our mind reader brother again. Carlisle cut us off, though he's also amused.

I look out the window plane and sighed. We got a call from Jasper that they needed us, they also called the Moon Circles. This will be the first time in more than twenty years that we will all meet. Jasper separated from us three years ago because Leah is his mate.  
>We, the Cullen Clan, the Moon Circles and the shifters, will meet again fort the first time again since they found me. This could be something important then.<p>

I was wondering about it when a vision hits me. I froze.

"_We think we found her." Charlie Swan stated to everyone._

"_And by her, we mean Princess Isabella Marie Swan." Leah said, staring at me and observing my reaction._

I can't believe it! "Oh my… heavens." I muttered. Edward too was surprised. He told them what I saw and they too can't believe it.

Isabella… they finally found her.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked.

"T-that's what I saw. But they're not sure, how come they're not sure? They didn't even told us over the phone?" I frantically asked.

"Alice!" Rosalie snapped me out and she gathered me around her arms. I can't really explain, how do I react to that? They said they found her but not sure? Why is she not with them then?

"There's a reason why they didn't told us. Like you said, they are not sure Alice. We know how the shifters thinks through. They wanted to corroborate matters before accepting it." Carlisle reasoned out. I apologized for my behavior.

"Stupid mutts." Rosalie muttered in annoyance.

"But Charlie is with them, then there's Angela." Emmett said.

"That's why they called us, please let's understand them and we'll see for ourselves once we get to Forks." Esme told us and we agreed.

Did they really saw Isabella? My Isabella?

When we arrived it was already noon. Angela greeted us along Leah, Jasper and Charlie. They saw me, arms crossed and eyebrows almost meeting. I quickly get in the car with them since I have no choice. The long drive to Forks was silent and awkward mostly for Charlie, seeing he kept glancing at us.

"Why didn't you tell?" I finally asked, couldn't fight the low growl. Charlie and Jasper seems ashamed. Leah sighed and Angela look at them, she decided to speak for themselves.

"Well, because you are a seer, you do realize that right?" Angela pointed out with a raised eyebrow. "And you'll know no matter what."

I huffed in frustration and crossed my arms. They laughed, including my family as we exactly reach the mansion at the time.

"Oh Ali, we missed you guys!" Angela exclaimed and hugged me once we stepped out, ignoring my actions earlier. I couldn't help smiling and forgive them.

We all entered the white mansion we had lived in fifty five years ago. Rosalie chided Emmett for misplacing his stuffs after our luggage was brought from the airport. Edward and I was laughing that Jasper even can't help it, ends up the whole house was in full blown laughter.

Charlie called Carlisle, informing that the Moon Circles had arrived too an hour ago. We will to meet them at the clearing near the reservation and where we used to play baseball during thunderstorms.

Angela was carried by Edward, Leah by her mate Jasper since she don't want to rip her clothes and go naked in front of the guestss. The rest of us run throughout the forest. After twenty minutes we were the last ones to arrive.

"Mary Alice!" I heard someone called out and I was lifted off the ground, locked in large arms.

"Nice to see you too Timothy."

Emmett had also bear hugged the others, even Rosalie welcome them except not all shifters, and still rude but that's nothing new to them. Yeah well, we admit that the shifters stinks to vampires like us but Rosalie has the worst nose problem plus they're easy to anger. However the Moon Cycles are formal and most of them are very welcoming, almost.

"Everyone." We heard Charlie called out and we lined with our clans and families. There stood in front is Charlie Rye Swan, second general of the Moon Cycles. Also, Michael Williams Swan, the third general. Dominic Rodriguez Swan, the advisor and Zoey Haley Swan, the right hand. All members of Moon Cycles bears the name of Swan and they are currently composed of more than twenty and their mates are maybe in thirteen. Sadly, they were the only Child of the Moons left since that last war, the Volturi almost wiped them off. Most of them are not pure blooded, they were either bitten or experimented as from what I had learned.

Carlisle Cullen, our father and head of the Cullen Clan with Esme, our mother. Then Billy Black, head chief of the Quileute, with Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater besides him. The shifter tribe are here and there's the council too.

Looking at everything, I can't believe how she had done everything until her last breath. I felt a wave of security and happiness from Jasper and I smiled at him.

"Thank you everyone, Cullen Clan, Quileute tribe, and my fellow brothers and sisters, for coming here. We had meet again after a long time." Charlie said, suddenly feeling nervous.

"What is it brother?" Dominic asked him.

"You see... We had called all of you for something really important... I hope." Charlie whispered to himself the last line.

"We think we found her." Charlie Swan stated to everyone. They all started murmuring and raising their hands for questions and clarification. Leah clapped her hands loudly to get everyone's attention.

"And by her, we mean Princess Isabella Marie Swan." Leah announced. There were gasps and cheers. I can't help smiling but unsure.

"You think?" Michael suddenly interrupted. "What do you mean Charlie? Where is she then?"

Charlie looks like he's lot of under pressure. So Carlisle spoke up. "There's a reason for that General Michael. Please let him speak." He nodded to Charlie and the man cleared his throat. Poor Charlie, she's one of Isabella's favorite and I can see why.

"There's a new teenager who moved here in town with her mother, almost three weeks ago. Her name's Bella Dwyer, still observing."

_Bella… _The name is close to my Isabella's. Beautiful in the same.

"What that has to do to her majesty?" Rachelle Randall Swan asked, disappointment and ignorance written in her features. I don't really like her.

"It's just a teenager you're telling us! Is this some kind of joke General?" Beaufort Coleman Swan asked harshly. Negative comments follows as well as murmurings from the shifters and snickerings.

"ENOUGH." The Wolves instantly stopped and whimpered at the commanding voice, even the shifters too.  
>It was Zoey Haley Swan, as said the right hand of the majesty thus the acting Beta.<br>Zoey is pure blood and an ancient. She has a shoulder pass bright red hair and light green eyes, with physical age of nineteen. She don't like using commands to them but if has to, she will.

"Even if it is not her, anything to do with Isabella is a large concern and that is why we're here. Continue Charlie." She said with a nod. She's very casual and informal, typically cool.

"I was not to believe it first too." Charlie gulped. "When I saw her, she really looks like her majesty. E-except for the eyes and…" Charlie look at my direction. I frowned. I'm starting to really doubt this.

"She do not know us, neither of us for who we really are. W-we are confused too."

I sighed. It's not her, if she is then she should be here with us, maybe even beside me.

"I'll just go for a run." I muttered before I do.  
>There's no one who followed and I'm glad they understood that I needed some time to clear my head. It was twilight and I let my feet carry me for an hour.<p>

I stopped when I was on the road and I was in the town. There were houses and shops I will pass by, then the cars but few since it is late.

"Thank you Mr. Newton!"

"Be safe!"

I stopped. Did I just heard her?  
>I hastily walk and rounded a block in time to see someone get inside their blue Toyota pickup and revved the engine. It was a bit dark and its not enough to see the person. When it was gone, I quickly approached the man who's closing a shop.<p>

"Wait!" I called out and he turned around. I heard him barely gasped and face flushed. Vampire charms of course. I smiled sweetly at him.

"Good e-evening. What c-can I do for y-you young miss?" He stuttered and I smelled his arousal. Ugh. I really hate the effects to humans.

"That girl who left earlier. Do you know her?" I asked politely.

"You mean Bella? Yes, she works here."

Bella? "Bella Dwyer?"

"Yes. She's new and actually a good pretty little head. Why?" He asked.

"Oh, just a friend sir. Thank you."

I left instantly. There were marks of tires on the road. It wouldn't be easy to chase that car. I pulled out my phone and called Angela for the chance. She answered and I quickly asked her.

"Where is Bella Dwyer's house, Angie?"

I heard her sighed. "Alice, please. Don't make it hard for you. We're still not sure."

"Please Angie. Just tell me and we'll keep this as a secret. I need this.." I pleaded. She was silent for a while until she huffed, giving up.

She told me Bella Dwyer's house address and I thanked her. "Are you sure you want to see Bella?"

"I'm sure."

"And Alice, believe me. I think it was her too."

I smiled and started following the directions she had gave me. It was a small house and old. The blue Toyota pickup parked in the gravel driveway. I was confused of the shouts from inside and can barely see through the windows and from up the tree I was hiding in.

I ducked out of sight when the door burst open. I can't see her face because of her hair and she has her back turn. I could smell blood. It was so sweet and a scent I can't comprehend, then there's something more. I quickly covered my mouth and nose, stopped myself from breathing.  
>The car drove away fast. I jumped down to the ground, run to the forest beside the road while following the car. Does she even know this place? This is way too far and dangerous to individuals like her. I huffed in annoyance at the stubbornness of the human.<p>

The car suddenly goes down the forest and I halted, jumping up the tree and skipped from branches to branches. It finally stopped in a small clearing and the engine died down. It was silent, I can only smell the gas and oldness of the car other than around us. What's wrong with her? I silently go down to the ground, hiding in the darkness and thick trees.

I look through the window and can see the human staring off to the distance. I stared at her, she does have a wavy long hair but it was tied into a ponytail. It was dark inside her car thus I can't see clearly.

Is that her? The Bella Dwyer?

Then I was surprised when a sob escaped from her. She started crying, a heart wrenching cry that seems to struck me. It is painful and agonizing. I have the urge to go to her and put my arms around her. I can't take it when I hear those cries. She's hugging her knees and whimpering like a child. She's shaking and tried stopping her tears.

"Please…" I heard her whispered to no one. I gripped the tree I was holding, then sat on the ground.

I just listened to her the whole time. Maybe something had happened back in her house, I know she's physically hurt too and that worries me..  
>Not even half an hour then I can't hear her pains. I listened carefully, her heartbeat slowing down and I peeked at her. I could hear light snores. She fell asleep. Here. In the forest.<br>I hesitated if I should check her inside.

Her heartbeat, is was calming and I felt how tired it is. I decided to get up and slowly walk toward the pickup. Careful and silent even though I know she won't wake up.

Come on Alice! You can do this.

I closed my eyes and took an unneeded breathe. When I touched the hood of the car and the glass, my eyes fluttered open to see her.

If my heart could beat, it'll skip when I saw her.

Her face is peaceful, like an angel's. I stared at her, asking myself if is this really her?

"_Isabella…" _I lightly gasp and raised my hand to cover my mouth agape in surprise.

The clouds parted, giving me enough light from the half moon to clearly see her. She was sitting with her arms hugging her knees, head resting to the side of the glass window, pale face glistening with tears and wavy long brown hair with red and light brown, a color of mahogany. I observed every details, comparing her to my Isabella and she's really look a lot like her.

It's her eyes, I must see them but I held myself. My heart was breaks when I traced my fingertips to her face on the window she's leaning in. She has a bruise under her left eye, nose red from the blood and a cut on her lips.  
>Her lips, they were still the same, soft looking, irresistible. I thought, sighing at the sight. I quickly shook my head and frowned. This is not right. If this is some heaven's joke to make them twin alike, I swear—<p>

"Heavens…" She barely whispered in her sleep and lips twitched upward then gone. It only confused me more and sad.

I gave her a once over, the back of my palm sliding down the glass in front of her face. "How can I know if it's you?" I whispered at the sleeping human girl.

All night, I sat on the hood of her car and didn't left my eyes on her.

* * *

><p>Time to see Alice. Everything will be explained in further chapters.<br>Believe me, even I who's writing this, doesn't know if Bella Dwyer is really the Princess Isabella they are waiting. Or what will happen next. *faceplamed*  
>I just thought and write things down when it seems to satisfy me. It gives me challenge and it excites me to create the next scene out of the previous. :D<br>well, is all. Thank u again dear reader.

PS: Really busy, and I thought I'll finally be free but almost of my whole family are visiting, so know I don't have so much privacy especially with my parents. -


	4. Chapter 4

**Eternally Meant to Be**

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer

AN: First of all, sorry for the long update for those who are waiting, I sincerely apologized. Right now, I'm in vacation but almost my whole family will be visiting in few days away so I'm rushing this. Got less privacy and time around my parents and I really miss my siblings. Though, I know I'll continue updating this because I'm loving my own ideas to not writing them down. I'm thinking of uploading the one shots and other stories in my computer because they are taking up the space and I have to buy another data stick if I want to save them.  
>Sorry for the grammars if it's messed up or has errors because I'm NO perfect writer with a perfect grammar, I just love writing stories and read them my own but thought of sharing it. Thank you everyone for the reviews and still rocks \m (-_) \m/

Summary: Thousand years ago, her majesty, of a peaceful kingdom wherein humans and Childs of the Moon lived, united the vamps and shifters.. well they were able to tolerate each kind. Then everything fell apart.  
>In present, past lives will be revealed. The search and war are not over. Will Bella, new teenager in the town of Forks, be able to handle what's waiting for her?<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Title Undecided (Suggestion?)<p>

BPOV

_I traced my fingers from her neck up to her jaw line, earning a hum._

_"You're really pretty." I mumbled out and ducked my head in embarrassment.  
><em>

_I heard her laughing and she put her forefinger under my chin to lift my head. Her honey golden eyes met my forest green eyes. "Thank you beautiful."_

_Her lips touched my forehead and I closed my eyes at the strange feelings. I felt a familiar a rumbling in my chest and butterflies in my stomach. I grinned at her._

_"You are too young to understand everything but I'll always be here for you."_

_I nodded at her sincere words. My smaller arms goes around her neck for a hug. Someone suddenly splashed water down to us and we yelped. The guy in the window earlier was gone, leaving the bucket there._

_"Heavens!" I yelled, the very cold water soaking me to the bones._

_"I will get you for this!" She was gone instantly and I heard commotions inside the castle. I can't help grinning and started to laugh as I fell back on the grass-covered ground._

My eyes fluttered open as the sunlight hits my face. I squinted and raised my right hand to block it. Then I realized that I was still inside my car. I fell asleep here, in the middle of the woods. Good thing there's no mountain lion or a bear greeted me. Crazy but I hope I could have seen any of them close.

I chuckled to myself. Then I remembered last night, making me frown.

I look around the clearing and in the pathway where I can barely see the road. I opened the door of my car and goes outside, stretching my sore limbs. Somehow, I felt good, even better as I took in the place around me. It's been long since I had been in the forest, we always moved in crowded town or cities.  
>There's something about the forest or woods that gives me the sense of tranquility and felt my body humming. I remember dad, when he used to bring me to parks and our few fishing trips knowing that was my favorites.<br>My phone rings and I pulled it from my pocket. Glancing at the caller ID, it was Angela's number and her missed calls.

"Hello?"

"Bella!" I pulled it away from my right ear when she yelled. "Where are you? I've called nonstop!"

I licked my dry chapped lips, tasting the blood on the cut. I need a shower later, perhaps a long one since I looked like I was mauled.

"Bella!"

"Uh, in my room. Where else?" I lied. "I was sleeping earlier while you're calling. What's up?"

Angela sigh from the other line. "Just checking on you. Are you free today?"

"Uhm..." I brushed back my hair, removing the knots. What's the day today again?

Something caught my eye and I turned my head to the hood of my car. I walked closer and picked the small white flower, looking at it with interest.

"It's Sunday so I'll be at the Newton's shop whole day…" I trailed off.

_I was playing with the small white flower in my right hand, rolling it between my index finger and thumb. Then glanced at the petite woman with dark hair who's occupied with the portrait she's making in front of her. I pretended to sniff the rose, smiling. I moved my chair beside her._

_"Lady Mary Alice..." I spoke and she turned her face at me with a breathtaking smile. I paused for a while to admire her._

_"Yes Princess Isabella?"_

_I leaned and raised the flower towards her, tucking it behind her left ear._

_"Can I ask for a walk in the gardens tonight?"_

_She raised a dark eyebrow at me and put the charcoal down. Her fingers smudged with charcoal brushed each other. "I would love that. Why the need to invite me for a walk Isabella? You know we always take walks."_

_I feel my cheeks warmed and I ducked my head then look at her in her golden eyes._

_"To start a courtship, my lady."_

"Bella!" Angela yelled once again through the phone and I jumped in surprise. The flower fell on the muddy and grassy ground. "Are you listening to me? You're losing your focus again."

"I-I…" I stuttered out. My mind swirling at the last image of the certain girl with pixie like hair. I keep shutting my eyes and opened them again in hopes of removing the tormenting visions of her. Groaning in annoyance, I tugged on my hair with my free hand.

"I uh, maybe will call you later Angela."

I ended the call before she could say anything. Taking deep breaths for a moment and thinking more important things than my hallucinations, it took me some minutes to calm down myself and my nerves.  
>Geez, that's too much. Not the vision but <em>her <em>almost clear image, i almost completely saw her and now it's like a picture plastered between my eyebrows. Maybe I really have a disorder Renee has? The thought scares me enough if it's from her and I don't want to think more about it.

_This will go away soon, it did back then so it's just for the time being. _I thought to myself. Still, I can't help being curious. I was five back then, normal for little girls to dream and imagined, why the same?

_What about her? _Who? _Her? That beautiful girl with a breathtaking eyes and smile. _Yeah… I admit, I would really go gay for her. Unfortunately, she's part of the dream and a mere imagination.  
>Great, I'm talking to myself now. Will this be often? <em>Up to you<em>.  
>Is it possible to have a meddlesome subconscious? I shook my head, feeling very stupid and weird.<br>I entered back to my car and drove it out of the clearing, back to the road.

For the day I occupied my mind with school works, money and my job. Including cleaning the house when I got back by afternoon and Renee is out somewhere who cares. Mr. Newton is away, Mike said that his father will be in Seattle for maybe two or three days.  
>The next morning I woke up, Renee is still nowhere to see and it's no surprise because she would sometimes be gone for, maybe a week. Anyways, that's a good thing. I didn't go to school instead stayed home. Angela called me again and I told her out of truth that I don't feel good so I skipped today. She did offered to come by to check on me but I declined, telling her a good rest will get me back to my feet.<br>My fever came down when I woke up and I felt fine. I glanced at my phone and opened new messages from Angela, Mike, and Eric, and awkwardly from Leah saying feel better. I didn't think she will text me or even have my number, which means Angela gave it to her. I decided to deleted Mike's messages, doesn't makes sense to me.

I wore a black long-sleeved shirt and a hoodie over it, fitted jeans and black sneakers. I let my hair fall around me so it could at least cover my face, hide the few bruises and the black eye on my left.  
>Mike greeted me but I didn't care, wanting nothing more but to do things that will absorb me. He started his usual babblings. I learned that there are new people in Forks, who just moved in this morning, and some of them will be in school. Leah, Jasper, Jacob, Sam and Quil are oddly also out of school.<p>

"Are you sure you're fine Bella? I thought Angela said that you don't feel fine." He asked behind my back while I fill the fridge with beer cans.

"I'm fine now." I muttered. I feel stuffy under my clothes though it has to be cold instead. The reason too why I wear warm clothes is because of Fork's weather, I'm not used with it, plus the fever. But presently, I feel like I'm back in Phoenix with triple clothes on.

"Uhm, Dad called and he said that we'll be closing for…" He said and I glanced at him, pausing what I'm doing. Mike look bashful while scratching the back of his neck but obvious to me. "…I dunno. I'm sorry, maybe two or three weeks?"

I closed the fridge, frowning at the news. "That will be for the month?"

"I guess." He said. "Without him or mom then the shop wouldn't run. Don't worry though." Mike grinned and pat my back then put his arm around me. I flinched at that but he didn't notice.

"Why?"

"He left some cash for you, I ask him to give you half of your next salary. So you're welcome!" He said near my ear, not moving away. I push down my temper and instead turned to him with a fake smile.

"Thanks Mike! That's really great!" I sarcastically said but his grin only widens. He is sooo... dumb.

"I know right! You're welcome. I'm thinking that, you can square it if you will hang out with me. How about this weekend?" He asked rather excited, pulling me closer and even put his hand on my forehead. "You're hot."

_You can try to fit the asshole in the fridge and left him here forever. _Tempting. But when he's found in probably fifty years, it's the future that will suffer with him.

I smiled and removed his arm off, ducking my head and walked away from him. "Sorry Mike but I don't think so. My shift's over." I ignored him and goes over the counter to get my things to go home.

It was late when I woke up so I was in rush to get ready for school, I didn't have any breakfast. I usually woke up early but I guess I was too tired last night. No Renee again and I thought maybe she's in someone else's house. I remembered about Tyler and no doubt that it'll go around the school that Bella's mother is a whore.

I only put on a green jersey with gray sleeves and jeans and sneakers, not bothering about it. It had rained earlier and the morning air is chilly. I got to school I was the only one in the parking lot. I can't find any spot but I did saw four luxurious cars all lined. A red BMW convertible, silver Volvo and a motorbike Ducati. I never saw those vehicles before so I concluded that it is belong to the new kids in Forks. Then they are freaking rich aren't they?  
>I saw the only parking space beside the red convertible and dither whether it's a good idea. I mean, look at my car! It's a crap compared to those superb superstars.<br>Glancing at the time and I only have less than fifteen minutes before my second subject, I don't have a choice but to parked my junk truck. I entered the empty halls and avoided any teachers that coming my way. I opened my locker and was in time when the first subject ended. Students crowded around me and I dashed to my second subject, History. I'm the only one in the room first before the other students piled in. They didn't notice me sitting at the far back which I'm glad. Though I heard some murmurs and gossips about the new students.

"I saw one of them…"

"He's hot…"

"They're really look above the chain."

"… and she's with us in the class."

"..weird..."

I think that last one is about me. Yep.

"Heard about Bella's mother?"

"What do you guys think?"

"She'll cave. You'll see."

I glanced at where that came from. Mike and his friends are talking on the other side, right at the front. Tyler is with them. My jaw clenched in anger and glared at the back of Mike's head who I knew has a smug smile.  
>The teacher entered and he cut off the chatters before he started the class. First day and they got everyone into buzzy bee mode. Why does people talk too much about someone? Did that someone else's life matters than theirs? Hopeless to answer that. I just listened to the lessons and scribbled.<p>

"There she is!" I heard Eric exclaimed when I met him by the lockers right after History. "What's up our dear Bella?"

"Hi Eric." I greeted him and he gave me a half hug with a large smile. "Wow, you're in good mood."

"You know it! Come on, we missed you're concealed and silent attitude in the table."

I chuckled at him, shaking my head. He and Angela are the reasons why I can still sit with them.

Mike was instantly in my face when I neared the table while his guy friends are watching us. I pushed him away when he tried to get closer and touch me then rush to the table. I glared at Tyler who only winked at me. I sat between Angela and Eric. Jessica and Lauren has a disgusting look on them while I ignored it. I felt someone tapped my knee and it was Angela who's giving me a comforting smile.

"So heard about the Cullens?" Angela asked and I snapped my head at her I thought my neck will have a whiplash. Did she said Cullens?

"Who?" I asked.

"The Cullens, Bella." She repeated, her tone emphasizing. My eyes were wide as I stared back to Angela then look at everyone around who's talking.  
>Maybe it's coincidents that their name are Cullen and I'm only jumping to conclusions. There are a lot of same surnames and it just happens that the family who moved in are the Cullens. Yes, it's impossible that the people in my dreams are for real. I'm only fretting about my thoughts.<p>

"Yes. W-what about the new family?" I asked. Angela squinted a bit behind her glasses as she stares at me, I can't help doing the same. She snapped out and glanced somewhere before going back to me, smiling.

"Mike filled you in, I guess."

I only shrugged and resumed eating the half finish sandwich on my tray. The cafeteria suddenly became silent and chatters turned to whispers. The double doors opened and I turned my head to where everyone was looking. Not too far a little behind at my right, people entered.

"That's the Cullens." I heard Jessica said and I glanced at her. I frowned a bit in curiosity then looked at the entrance again.  
>In exact moment, a large bulky bear like man with a dimpled smile and dark hair with rebellious curls. In tow beside him, a goddess tall blonde woman has her arm linked on his right, her scowl still adorns her. The couple, she predicted, look so intimidating, mostly the blonde that has her chin up.<p>

I gasped when the guy glanced at me. His eyes, as what I think, are gold. Not to mention that he's also look familiar.

"That's Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale. I didn't know that Jasper has a sister until now. But she's gorgeous, though bitchy and that guy looks like he's into steroids." Jessica spoke. She can't say anything good without the negatives.

Came next, is Jasper Hale, still look in pain however he look as intimidating and inhumanly beautiful. With him is Leah, their hands linked and it hits me that they are together. How come I didn't notice that? Oh right, I'm not hanging out with them, just once in my first day. Jasper has an almost brown eyes, kinda like orange. But when I actually looked at him from my seat, they are now almost yellow.

"Oh my god! Are they like, really together?" Lauren exclaimed but I ignored her.  
>Then another guy entered with bronze hair that seems to defy gravity by the way it styled, his face chiseled and he look serious. He glanced at our direction, lips twitched a bit as he looked at me then frowned before looking away with the permanent frown I can't understand.<p>

"That's Edward Cullen." Angela said beside me.

"Well, well. Forget Jasper Hale. Hello hottie." I heard Lauren again I tried to hide my disgust as she and Jessica stared at him like a prey. I heaved a sigh.

The last one that entered, when I look up instinctively, almost made me fall out of my seat.

"Whoops, Bella? Easy there." Eric's voice was drone out.  
>I was staring, agape and eyes wide as if they would come out of my sockets.<br>It was a beautiful petite girl with small features and ink blank hair that's in beautiful chaos. Her dark hair pointed everywhere which frames her face and contrast her alabaster skin, ever so pale. Her full lips smiling and the color of bright red. She moves very gracefully, carrying herself that could break any ballerina's heart just by watching her. It's like she's dancing with a melodious sound that anyone can hear when they saw her. Under those layering clothes of white dress shirt, black vest and white sweater, is her flawless skin. She stands out and glowing. She's so beautiful, a nymph that held so much beauty that it's almost a sin to see such her.  
>But what made me shock, was her large adorable eyes that met my wide brown eyes. Her smile widened while I was frozen. They are bright gold and…<p>

It was her. The girl. _S-she, what t-the hell. It's her! Am I hallucinating again?_ But, she's so clear and real.

"She's Alice Cullen. The youngest child of Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. She's very nice." Angela spoke beside me.

_Alice…_I think I whispered her name between my lips and she looks at my direction again once she seated beside Jasper. I was holding her stare and couldn't look away from the strong pull.

I couldn't grasp the truth that the girl in my dreams is in the same room, at the same time, consumed by her and everything about her. She looks away and turned to the conversations they are having.

I look down on the table, realizing I was holding my breath and my heart beats and slamming almost painfully against my chest. My arms and hands are cold and shaky.

God, what is happening to me.

APOV

I stared back to those chocolate brown eyes, entranced to it and to the sound of her fast heartbeats. Her face flushed and red decorate her pale skin. It was surprising when I heard her voice, whispering my name across the room. Something came to life inside of me when she said my name, rolling in her tongue perfectly with the gentleness. When I stared at her, she was in awe and confusion.  
>And her scent.<p>

I took a whiff and sighed in delight. The sound of her blood and heart rushing in my ears, causing my eyes to become a shade darker. It was an aphrodisiac to me, her natural scent and blood.

"Alice."

Edward called out to me in steel reprimanding voice. I snapped out and look at him blankly but still in my state. Then I noticed Jasper who has his fist clenched and arms around Leah who's comforting her mate by letting him inhaling her scent.

"Oh no. I'm sorry Jazz!" I exclaimed and rubbed his arm. I stopped breathing and think thoughts other than my thirst and the human that's Bella Dwyer. I forgot that Jasper is still new with our diet and Leah was the one who's helping with him along our family. I felt guilty for making it hard for him, not to mention that I'm only sitting beside him and my feelings were too strong for him to handle. I noticed the others has their eyes shaded and I look away in shame.

"It's fine, I understand Ali." He murmured and continue calming himself down with Leah.

"You don't have to sorry. Just try to control yourself better Pixie." Leah assured, placing a hand over mine that was on top of the table. I smiled a bit. Edward is frowning and almost scowling when I look at him in front of me.

"I still don't think it's a good idea to go here." He voiced out again.

"I agree." Rosalie said, inspecting her polished nails. She glanced at me who look annoyed. Rosalie don't like schools, especially high schools where hormonal and nosy brats mostly resides. Everyone shares that feeling but we are much more tolerated and don't have the same short temper she has.

"Angela and the shifters can still see the human, they don't need us to do it." Edward said.

"I want to Edward. So shut up and deal with it because I don't care about your whining and brooding dear brother." I said, having a glaring contest with Edward.

"Oh come on Eddie. Don't be so cranky just because you can read everyone's mind and hearing them drooling over your _hotness_. Aren't you just so popular in the first day?" Emmett teased, trying to ease the tension. Leah chuckled followed by Jasper who finally back to normal. Edward cringed internally at the thoughts about him across the room surround him. Damn who knows what he might felt with the dirty thoughts, it is painful as what Jasper feels since they both can't control their gifts.

He ignored the snickering of our siblings and the certain shifter. Staring blankly at me.

"What if it's not her Alice? You are not sure because let's admit it, everyone including you doubt it's her." He said nonchalantly. My small hands gripped on the table, hearing it crack under the vice grip.

How dare him! How can he be sure of everything when he don't have any understanding of individuals, he only know thoughts but not reasoning and feeling.

Edward was not in time to avoid the smack at the rear of his head coming from Rosalie. He was about to ask why she did that but the dark angry eyes of the blonde made him swallow in fright. Probably thoughts of decapitating him in many ways drowned the nasty thoughts coming from the humans.

He still managed to glared back at her.

_"Bella?"_ Angela spoke, voice concerned. I quickly look back to where their tables are. _"Are you really alright?"_

Bella barely nodded but I can see her gripping on her knees under the table and she was shaking uncontrollably. She was not looking up, hair like curtains around her. It alerted me when her heart was beating so fast and she's visibly sweating.

The brunette human suddenly stood up and her chair fell back, everyone staring at her direction. She swayed a bit and bolted out of the cafeteria before Angela could stood up. I was about to run after her when I stood up but someone blocks me and wrapped their arms around me. I struggled a bit but looked up to see Edward.

"Alice, don't even do that." He said, reading my thoughts. I stopped struggling but whimpered too low. Bella looks scared and it scared me again like that night I first saw her.

"It's alright. Angela said she can take care of it."

I could only nod. What if she's not fine? She look sick and I remembered how fragile Bella is, she's only human. I felt a cloud of assuring comfort and knew it was Jasper.

* * *

><p>I hope you like this one. The moment as what I like to call it. Sorry again, this took me four days to finish the chapter. More to come and I hope you guys enjoy this. :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Eternally Meant to Be**

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer

AN: Hello! I'm still alive yes. I'm on vacation now. Right now sitting on the rock, a huge cliff like rock I climb beside the beach -8 or 10 feet, and the morning is beautiful so I'm writing chapters. I'm alone here on the top, haha total privacy! My brother is down there, catching fish which is ridiculous because he can't, the fish are small and he's using hands only. I can't upload this now, but when I do, it means I got back to the city.  
>I'm really sorry for the very late update. Not regularly updating but sorry if this is taking long. THANK YOU so much for the new reviews and reads, I had a brief time to check them. I won't let go this story because I love them. :) Oh and I'm making some changes, just a bit.<p>

Summary: More than a thousand years ago, her majesty, of a peaceful kingdom wherein humans and Childs of the Moon lived, united the vamps and shifters.. well they were able to tolerate each kind. Then everything fell apart.  
>In present, past lives will be revealed. The search and war are not over. Will Bella, new teenager in the town of Forks, be able to handle what's waiting for her?<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: 360<p>

BPOV

"ShitShitShit!" I keep cursing. The hallways are empty and silent, except my audible brisk footsteps echoing. I ran my hands through my hair and tugged on it. _Need some air_. Once I had pushed the double doors open, I paused and can't seem to move at all. I can't move, I tried to lift either of my feet but it feels like they're planted on the floor.  
>"Bella!" I heard Angela called out behind me and I turned my head at her, can't help glaring at the dark-haired girl. She stopped right on her tracks a few feet away.<br>_What is she doing?! _I dunno! _Go away!_

"Wait, okay? I just want to make sure you're alright Bells." She said cautiously. I looked away and closed my eyes as I inhaled and exhaled to calm myself. I'm never rude to Angela or Eric, they are too nice and I can't understand my thoughts at my current state.  
><em>Get her away!<em> No. I mentally thought with firmness. I felt something flickered inside me and gone.  
>"Angela…" I whispered and opened my eyes, turning around slowly. She walked to me and fully concerned as she embraced me. Angela held my shoulder and stared at me carefully while I ducked my head.<br>"What's wrong?"  
>"I'm fine Ange. I want to get some fresh air please." I pleaded and glanced at her. She furrowed her eyebrows probably contemplating but nodded after a mere second. She let go and I walked outside. Angela is behind me but I don't mind since I know she still wants to check on me.<p>

I don't want to go back in there. I'm too confused, too shocked to see those people and how would I react?  
><em>Foolish human.<em> I frowned at that but shook my head.  
>They're from my dreams. Could it be real, them? Specifically her? It was her, I'm sure. She looks like her exactly from head to toe. So far, that pixie is the vivid person I knew because the rest are still blurry, a haze I cannot comprehend.<br>No, it's crazy and I'm going cuckoo. There's no tricks now. Surreal things playing on me, and now even reality? Fuck!  
>I let out a short laugh and maybe I look like a crazy woman.<p>

Okay! Reality wants the piece of me? Fine, I had it!  
>I turned around and met Angela's worried and weird out look.<p>

"Uh…" I started. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. "We can go back inside."

"So where are the others?" I asked while on our way to the next class, Biology. I was good at pretending indifferent, masking my current freak out.  
>"Actually, they're taking a break and don't want to go to school." Angela asked and I frowned. She giggled when she glanced at me. "Because of their stinky situations."<p>

I shrugged. We were late in the class but the teacher give us exceptions, promised he will put us in detention if did again.

"Miss Dwyer, please take a seat beside Mr. Cullen." He told after Angela took a seat beside her partner. I stiffened. "Mr. Cullen, please raise your hand."

He did. It was the tall lanky guy with bronze hair. There are whisperings but I ignored it and walked head down to my fated desk.  
>The class started while we stay hush. I glanced at him. He's visibly tense and covering his mouth and nose. His eyes, which I remembered were gold are now amber, moved sideways and looked away from me.<p>

What's up with this guy? I subtly sniffed my collar and shoulders but can't smell anything unusual. I take bath twice a day so I know I don't smell.  
>I look forward and started jotting down notes. I can feel his eyes boring holes to the side of my head, which irked me. Whenever I would glance at him, I wasn't able to catch him. Then there's this tingling sensation behind my head, like poking my brain. It keeps up through the time of the class and it wasn't nice for me. I bit back my tongue to hold back the annoyed groan so to avoid complications with him.<p>

The bell rang and before I could get up, he was already outside the room. I was frowning when Angela saw me and she asked me to walk with her to our next class. I stopped by the office when I saw the Cullen talking over the desk. He keeps asking to change his classes but failed. He noticed me and quickly walked out, passing by us.

"What's up with him?" Angela asked.  
>"Dunno." I said, shrugging. I looked at her with a confused expression as we near to our Literature class. "Hey Ange?"<p>

"Hmm?" She asked and opened the door.

"Do I smell? That guy looks like he's ready to puke out." I whispered. She glanced at me and shook her head. I caught her smiling then suddenly laughed a bit. I huffed out my annoyance when she just shook her head. I don't really get it.

"Hi Bella." Mike called out when we passed by him. Angela did stopped but I didn't. A hand grabbed my forearm and I turned around to see Mike with a smile, almost like a smirk. The urge to punch him is tossing between my mind and conscience.

"What Mike?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Easy there. I was thinking if you can go out with me later. What do you think?" Mike asked and stepping closer. He has a charming smile and twitched to the side in failed attempt to make it crooked.  
>Out of nowhere, I suddenly growled at him, literally. It was deep and low, my chest rambling with anger and irritation. I stopped growling when I realized it. He backed away, startled as I am. I took that as a chance to tugged back my arm and glared at him.<p>

"No Mike. I don't give a fucking damn care about you." I said, voice low like a whisper because I'm aware everyone is glancing at us. He frowned negatively and face reddening. I sat at the back near the window and Angela sat beside me.

After a few seconds, Angela spoke amusedly. "Wow. That really pissed him off."

"Fuck himself. God, I can't take him anymore." I mumbled out. She giggled and nudged me with her elbow. "That bastard is adding to my stress."

"Good job at dumping him. But I don't think he's willing to give up."  
>"Great." I said sarcastically and groaned.<br>The door opened and I look up from my desk to see who entered. It was her, none other but Alice Cullen. I was staring at her like the rest of the class. She's was walking, no, her feet almost gliding across the floor towards us. I snapped out of my dazzled trance state.

She's walking towards us.

I swallowed nervously when I noticed the occupied seat in front of me. What should I do? I keep asking in my head. Where's that subconscious when you need it?

I was staring at my desk, not realizing that someone's gold eyes are fixed on me. When I did, I looked up and met her gaze. She has herself turned around the seat and this is the closest I saw her. Her face slightly sideways and tilted. I couldn't look away that moment, too enthralled to even move or breathe.  
>She has this look I can't comprehend, but there's the longing in them but was gone in instant.<p>

"Hello!" She spoke cheerfully. I expected her voice being like wind chimes similar to my dreams but was in awe when I heard it. It was better than what I thought. It is, much richer and velvet like, I was watching her lips move.

Someone's clearing their throat snapped me out and it was Angela who has a knowing sly smile. My eyes narrowed, face burned in embarrassment and I'm probably red as a tomato.  
>"H-Hi…" I stuttered out, smacking myself mentally.<p>

"Hi Alice."

"Hey Ange."

Confused, I looked at the two back and forth. Angela smiled and tapped my shoulder.

"Bella, this is Alice Cullen." She introduced. I nodded once but Alice laid her hand for a handshake. I hesitated first but shook hers politely. Her hand is cold, making me surprised but I didn't pulled back abruptly though a bit slow because I liked the smoothness of her skin. The nice tingling sensation in my hand to my fingertips, shoot to my core.  
>"Poor blood circulation." She said, breaking my thoughts. Maybe it was the questioning look I had.<p>

"S-sorry." I apologized. "Bella Dwyer, nice meeting you."

"It's nice finally meeting you. Angela mentioned to me about you. How do you like Forks so far?" She asked, laced with humor.  
>I smiled though confused. "I dunno. Adapted however, I guess?" She nodded.<p>

"Bella," Angela said. "Jasper is family with the Cullens, so we knew each other." She explained, making it clear for me. "So Alice, have any plans after school?"

I watched her golden eyes brightened and she smiled widely, showing her pearly white teeth. "Yep, Rose and I will go shopping. Up for it?"

"Sure." Angela replied excitedly then turned to me. She was about to say something but the teacher entered and the class started. I caught Alice's eyes before she turned around to the front.

I let out a shaky breath that I didn't knew I was holding in.

It really is her. Wait, no. There is just no way.

I stared at her back, my eyes lingering at the pale white neck exposed and quickly shook my head. Some of my dreams well, let's just say involved something more and thankfully they were a blur. Still.

Goddammit, Isabella! Stop those thoughts! I decided to just focus on doodling.

I was good in keeping myself stabilized though something inside me want to run and stay close here, my emotions battling and thoughts debating. I gripped the pen and glared at the blank paper because the truth is, I feel a lot of pressure forcing inside me. The pen cracked and it snapped in my hands.

"Shit." I cursed and before anyone could notice, I hid it under the desk. The teacher keeps writing on the chalkboard and the screeching noise reached my ears, I shut tight my eyes.

_"No!"_

_I screamed when he pinned her against the wall, pale hand around her neck. Blood dripping from her head down to her chin, staining his arm. Bloody lips curved to a devilish smirk._

_"Y-your highness…" She croaked out, weakened and unable to fight anymore. She's drained and forcing another spell out will left the life out of her. I seen the trepidation in those dark brown eyes but there is a look of determination that never fades there. "I will see you."_

_Before I could run towards them, he spin his glinting sword in his other hand, pulled back pointed to her and plunged it to her abdomen._

_"Angela!"_

I jumped out of my seat and was staring at Angela beside me.

"Bella? What is it?" She asked worriedly. Everyone is staring at me while I was standing still, fingers twitching.

"Oh my god…" I whispered to myself. She is one of them, very clear and vivid. I had that part of dream more than once but those were blurry and fast. Is that why Angela look so familiar since I saw her? She was that girl I was a good friend with in my dreams and that the monster killed.

"Is there anything you want to share to this class Miss Dwyer?" The teacher spoke. I glanced at him and swallowed. I tried to speak out but I can't get out a word.

"A fish can't speak a word Miss Dwyer." He said and the class laughed at that. However I didn't find it funny, nor necessary. I look at Angela again, then Alice Cullen who has the same look as her.

I grabbed my bag and muttered an excuse that I feel sick before hurrying out of the room. The teacher did shouted at me through the door when I was in the hallway, but I started running. My head is starting to pound painfully and I felt dizzy.

_He pushed the head of the statue with his palm and it detached from its body, flying towards me._

I ducked and fell on my rear. Where did that come from? I was looking around frantically, only seeing few students laughing. I pushed myself up and run again when I saw the door, almost tripping on my own trembling feet.

_"What are you doing?" She asked me as I finished speaking the strange words under my breath. Angela chanted the same lines that I spoke earlier with her eyes closed. I opened my eyes, Mary Alice is staring at me in fascination because my eyes are certainly glittering with speckles of white light. When I look down, the three of us are standing inside a white double intersecting circles with a strange shape of a several pointed star and ancient words dated back million years ago engraved between the spaces of the circles._

_"You know it, you have foreseen it." I told her and she stared back to me with a sad smile._

I shook my head. The door burst open and I run outside. I look for my keys in my jacket and found it, stumbling in my shaky hands as I pick my car key. After a few curses and dropping it, I finally opened my car and slid inside.

This is crazy._ I know right._ Great, here goes my conscience. _Could not believe it huh? Poor human._

I started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, drove away from Forks High.

APOV

Angela and I quickly excused ourselves from the teacher though the bell rang right when we're already by the door. From the distance, I saw Bella sitting on the floor with her arms up to cover her head. Then she get up and run again. We don't know what's happening with her. But I saw how afraid and shaken Bella is. We weaved our way through the crowd of student in the hallway and got to the door. The blue pickup truck was already driving away in the road when we get there.

"She's definitely not alright." I spoke.

"Alice." Angela said and I look at her. She has a frown on her face, deep in thought. "Did you see how scared she is when she look at me? The way she look at me like…"

"What happened?" Leah popped behind us, followed by Jasper and Edward. We explained to them what had happened.

"Well, there's a news came up from Charlie." Edward informed.

BPOV

I had driven around the town to organize my thoughts. The manifestations in my head did continue but it was gone away now, realized I was on the wrong way going somewhere else instead the house so I had to drive back again. It was an hour after I reached the house.

It perplexed me when I saw a patrol car parked in front. The chief of police, from what I remembered, is standing beside his car. When I parked my car and get off, he walked towards me.

"Bella Dwyer?" He asked. I nodded. He laid his hand and I shook it.

"What is it?" I asked. He sighed.

"Your mother, Renee Dwyer –"

"What did she do this time? Where is she?" I asked, exasperated. There are lots of times she's always caught with drugs, driving drunk and whatnot. So her being gone for days, probably got herself into trouble again. I'll always be the one who get her out behind the bars no matter how much I want her to stay her there a bit longer.

The chief shook his head. "She didn't do anything. I assure you but,"

I look at him confusedly and he continued with sympathy in his eyes. "We found her body, in the woods."

3rdPOV

The animals scampered and hid, a predator above them in the chain walking across the trees. The owl stopped and the crickets too, the night silent as death.

Light brown fur, stained with fresh blood. The muzzle covered with blood too and it licked off its mouth again, growling ferociously at the taste of the flesh of the human it had an hour ago. Its heavy paws padded on the ground towards where there's the sound of the river nearby. It jumped to the water and the clear liquid turned red from the blood washing off from its thick fur. The water is moving fast and the large wolf with red wild eyes stayed for a while to make sure she's clean and the smell of the flesh is gone as good.

Footsteps sounded and she turned to the trees, a man with a proud grin with his canines showing emerged. The wolf jumped off and shake herself to dry. The man walked towards her and she let him pats her large head.

"Very good. You done your job very well my daughter." He said and the wolf bowed her head in front of him. The man nodded and the wolf sauntered to where he came from. The man smiled crazily and inhaled deeply, he opened his eyes that turned red same as her daughter.

"I waited for this." His voice rough and growling. "Soon, you will die in my hands and I will bring your head to Aro. Then I will get what belongs to me."

His deep laughs echoed and the birds flew from the trees. The eeriness of the forest, disturbed and shattered, malevolence hovers.

* * *

><p>Ignore the titles sometimes, can't think of anything that fits. hehe. fortunately, our mother considers privacy while father is nosy, it's kinda funny because when he tried to read our notes she will swat him and took it away to hide it for us.<br>Hope you'll like this chapter too, leave reviews if you wish. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Eternally Meant To Be**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

AN: I'm still lightheaded. Of course, thank you everyone for reading this, leaving reviews and adding the story in your follow/favorite lists. Bear hugs from Emmett! XD Sorry for the grammar errors and I dunno if you guys can understand this but I really appreciate your attentions about the story line. I made two chapters and the third is not finish, the second still in revision. Love y'all

Summary: More than a thousand years ago, her majesty, of a peaceful kingdom wherein humans and Childs of the Moon lived, united the vamps and shifters.. well they were able to tolerate each kind. Then everything fell apart.  
>In present, past lives will be revealed. The search and war are not over. Will Bella, new teenager in the town of Forks, be able to handle what's waiting for her?<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Make it better<p>

APOV

"Where are they?" I heard Leah asked over the phone, she's talking with her pack, her brother Seth precisely.

When we heard the news, all of us decided to skip the last classes we have, except for Angela. Something was in her mind and she's almost good hiding it. Edward, being polite, didn't probe nor said anything.

"They are in the outskirts of town, in the forest ten miles from here. We have to get there to investigate while Charlie will accompany Bella, we have to get in first before others." Leah informed. Jasper called Esme where we are going. Carlisle is still in the hospital and I had a vision that he will be the one to examine the body that was in the woods. We abandoned the cars in a clearing in the forest and run to our destination, only taking a minute than the wheels.

Surely, the Moon Circles had grasped what happened by now. Of course they had, albeit the first one to know since Charlie have to report to his 'superiors'. We trust Zoey more than anyone of them next to Charlie. But the others… Even though Charlie has the higher rank than the other generals, he still descends in the omega blood. I met him eighty years ago after I found my family, I saw how they treated him without Zoey's awareness and remind him how weak he is. Like they are any better, it seems they are coming out of their shells and playing in and out the lines when no one are watching over. That's the main reason why we suggested for Charlie to move with the shifters and Zoey have no problem with it, seeing our reasons. I can't convince her that her comrades are not loyal to them, not my place neither I understood what she is leading.

My thoughts were gone when the scent of human blood and death filtered in the air. We stopped behind the trees, stopped breathing altogether though Leah go to the scene before us. Jasper is staying behind to keep a good distance.

"Oh shit." Leah cursed and raised her arm to cover her mouth and nose. Despite the itching at the back of my throat, I can almost taste the bitterness in my tongue when I saw the body. More like a carcass, leftovers of a human, the human who was once Bella's mother. It was horrible, chunks and limbs scattered with blood splattered everywhere. Blood on ground, leaves and barks of trees. I can see Seth and Quil bending over in the distance to pour the contents out of their stomach while some of them are patrolling around or looking for any signs of the monster who did this. Rosalie looked away and buried her head in Emmett's chest as he embraced her, sinking her into his massive arms.

I covered my mouth and looked away. Who could do this? The sight is unbearable and it screams monster. It was caused by a monster. We knew it was out of its mind and unleashed. It's definitely enraged and animalistic if he did this.

"Did you found anything?" I asked when I saw Sam in his wolf form, head bowed in pity.

"They didn't. Not even a scent." Edward rely.

"Are you sure? I mean, that is impossible! Look." I motioned with my hands. "It didn't even rain that hard last night Edward. They could be anywhere out there to kill the others."

"We are aware of that leech." Jacob's voice interrupted behind us. A growl escaped from my throat. The two of us glaring hard at each other. "We are the one protecting the folks here not you."

"What's up with you mutt?" Emmett questioned. "Someone stepped on your furry tail?"

The Quileute boy is glaring at us, more like to me. I leveled it with my own, though with confusion. I too, don't understand where his anger coming from. He used to be nonchalant whenever we're around, even though he don't like us in the first place. But now, I can see the hatred and rivalry in his dark eyes.

"Jacob." Edward spoke in firm soft voice. I glanced at him for answer but he shook his head and look at Jacob. "Don't bring it up, please. We are here to help. This is someone else's doing and even if it's a vampire's, I assure it's not from our family."

Rosalie scoffed. "You think it's a vampire? Are you dumb? Vampires don't eat human flesh, idiot."

"Really?" Jacob mocked question. "What if they did this on purpose so this will point out to someone else? A set up! We're not dumb, blondie. I know one of you is plotting a plan to remove us from the start. I suggest you back off before I can tear your head."

Emmett instantly growled at his words. The only one keeping him from not attacking Jacob is Rosalie whose arms are around his middle. "Watch your words dog. That could backfire to you if you dare threaten Rose again. I'm gonna turn your bones to dust!"

A bark from Sam made Jacob looked up to him. He scoffed and started walking away, but not before he glanced at me.

"We should go." Leah called out to us after the silence. Does she knew too the reason of Jacob's bad temper?  
>It still sucks when I can't get any vision with them around, blocking me. But I felt the trickle in my back and my eyes glazed.<p>

_Carlisle is talking with someone. They were in the hospital. I recognized Charlie with him but not the other blurry figure on a chair._

_"I don't think it's a good idea to take her there after what was reported to me by my co-workers." Charlie spoke in low voice._

_"Very well, you can wait here." Carlisle told him. He turned to the one sitting on the chair. I realized that it was Bella but I can't see her face. She's like a smudge in my vision.._

_"Will you prefer to wait in my office?" He kindly asked Bella. She's not saying anything, the two glanced at each other before Charlie sat beside her._

_"Bella?" He called out, patting her slightly on her shoulder._

_"I'm sorry. I…"She stuttered out. I think she nodded. They stood up and followed Carlisle to his office._

"The police will be here later to collect and investigate. Come on." Edward told them. He turned to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Alice."

I nodded and glanced one last time with sadness at the dried blood on a leaf.

I don't fear the monster, but it killed Bella's mom. What scares me is the thought that Bella might be next. The monster might go after her. My instincts told me I have to protect her, keep her away and ensure her safety. I want to. And that's what I must do. Because I know I can't lose Bella. No matter if she can't be my Isabella.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick._

The office of Doctor Cullen is so silent. I can hear the clock's ticking and the faucet's droplets of water. The white wall stared back to my blank eyes. There's nothing occupies my mind the whole time since I was drove here in the hospital. The morgue is extended in the hospital and near here in this room. I can smell the faint formalin and chlorine that doesn't mixed nicely if I may say.

He said her body was found in the woods and I didn't understood first. It was not sinking in to me. Until I was brought here, in the morgue. That actually made it clearer.

Renee is dead.

But I'm not crying. I don't know why but somehow I felt guilt, remorse and sympathy in the current situation. Guilty and remorseful, for I was fine that she was gone for those past few days because I don't want to deal with her. I feel horrible for that. While I was fine she was not home, actually she was dead or one of those times they were currently killing her.

I look at the picture frame on the table. It was Doctor Cullen and I assume his wife. Carlisle, the same man with the same name of Cullen in my dreams and in reality.

This is unexpected of me, calm and thinking clear with what was happening. The dreams and the people I met, they are in link.

The question is, what should I do?

I can't just blurt it out to them, 'Hey! I know you! The one I've been seeing for quite a time.'

That's stupid, they might even think weird of me. And Angela, does she know? How much of them will I meet?

The door opened and I look up to see Chief Swan entered with a cup of coffee in his right hand. My eyes followed as he sat on the other chair in front of me. His face pale, circles under his eyes and dark hair a bit ruffled, reminding me of a father who drown most of his time working.

"I brought you this." He offered the coffee awkwardly and put it on the table between us. His voice gruff and scratchy but nice to hear.

I nodded and hesitantly took it. "Thanks."

I took a few sips and smiled a bit to him. He cleared his throat and pull out a notepad.

"Bella, I have to ask you a few questions. Is that alright?"

I nodded. He started asking me and I answered truthfully. When was the last time I saw Renee, the reason we fought, how long she was gone and the people she has connection with or we she can go to. It took awhile until the cup of coffee he gave me was empty. It helped with the slight throbbing in my head and to keep myself awake the whole time.

I turned my head to the door and Doctor Carlisle opened it. "Excuse me, Chief Swan and Bella?"

"Yes?" Chief Swan spoke. He walked to his office and I curiously observed him. His movements and features. He's not an average man, like his daughters and sons.

Doctor Cullen turned to me. "Bella, even though I want to advice you not to see your mother, the choice is not mine but yours. You have the right to see her. Do you want to see her?" He spoke carefully with gentleness. I feel like he's talking to me as a child, but I didn't mind.

I sighed, picking on the hem of my shirt. I nodded once. "Yes, I have to one last time."

"I understood. But you wouldn't like it."

I followed outside and walked beside him in the hallway leading us to the morgue. Before we entered, he gave me a coat and a mask like he has as their protocol. We stopped in front of a black body bag, he hold the zipper and glanced at me. I stay a feet away. He opened it.

I was throwing up in the bathroom when I heard a knock outside, asking me if I need anything. I declined and continued. Every flashes of her shredded and unrecognizable face just rise the bile in my throat and my limbs are flimsy, I might fall in my knees if I hadn't gripped on the sink. I couldn't believe what I saw. No person can do that. If he did, he literally wiped her face off. It was an animal. But I never saw something like it. It's more than an animal attack to be that… horrifying. The hair in my neck and back stood up, I grip tightened on the sink as I throw up again.

When I was done, they talked to me about the arrangements for Renee. They offered cremation and I accepted it since I don't have a choice. Chief Swan offered to drive me back home but someone radioed him, hurrying him up. He keeps insisting that he should give me a lift. I don't want to get way on his job, it was urgent.

"Are you sure? It's late."

"I can manage sir. Thank you though."

He shook his head with a worried frown and was about to speak again when Doctor Cullen put a hand on his shoulder. "How about I will drive her Charlie? My shift ended and I'm going home. I'll be passing your house, correct?"

I bit my lip nervously. It's late and I don't have enough money for a cab to reach my house, I'll have to walk the rest of the way. Doctor Cullen seems nice and I know I can trust him.

So I agreed and the two men was with me to the parking lot. The chief bid me a safe night and the doctor opened the door of his car for me.

"You will be alone in your house. I can call Charlie for you so he can send someone to watch over." Doctor Cullen offered. I scratched the back of my neck, because of my hair sticking in my skin from sweating.

"N-no. It's not necessary Doctor Cullen. Like I said I can manage." I hope he won't. I can take care of myself and I have a bat in my room. Most times, I stay alone and I prefer it. Sending a patrol to watch my house feels that they are intruding my privacy and the neighbors will gossip about it.

"Please, call me Carlisle." He said. I looked at him for a second, he was smiling and one that could break every woman's heart. He's really nice and far too handsome. Even the way he speak is genuine. His eyes are the same gold too. "I'm sorry for your loss. And well, you are staying alone now. Even I am worried for your safety Bella after what happened. Charlie and I want to ensure you are safe until they catch who did this to your mother."

"Thank you, Carlisle." I croaked out and wiped the few tears that fell in my cheeks. "How do you know I'm alone?" I asked, looking at him.

It took him a second to answer. "My daughter told me. You met her in school with her siblings."

My eyebrows met in confusion. I guessed the first name that entered my mind. "Alice?"

"Yes. She also called earlier and asked if you are alright now. Alice sends her apology for your loss, as well as my wife." He spoke sincerely.

"But I-"

"We're here Bella." He swiftly cut me off and the car stopped in front of my house. "As a doctor, I suggest you get a good rest and be excused for school. Also, keep your doors and windows checked and locked. If you need anything Charlie is a phone away. Here."

He pulled a piece of paper from the compartment between us and I took it. It's his calling card.

"Call any of us anytime." He finished.

"Thanks… Carlisle."

Before he could get outside, my guess that he will open the door for me like a gentleman, I quickly open it myself and stepped out. He didn't drove away until I get inside the house and locked the door as they instructed. They were too concern for me, making me wonder what animal did brutally killed Renee and the possibilities it is still lurking. 

I couldn't sleep. I felt haunted. Haunted by everything. The voices in my head are silent, giving me space for a mild clear conscience and I was glad. I tossed and turned on my bed, throwing the sheet and just lay on my back to stare upwards in the dark. Not that I'm frustrated, I feel more troubled and on edge.

I want answers. That's all. But where I would get that?

I remembered Alice, making my eyes close as I calmed down and all sorrows faded. She knows about me, yet we only personally met today. The girl is something, enigmatic epitome of perfection and beauty. When I saw her, I cannot compare the reality from dreams for all I know was her and her only. All of my mind's common sense shifted to her and when she looked at me, my emotions went to spirals and my heart is beating so fast threatening to burst in any moment if I didn't do something about it. How could one person, Alice Cullen, can make me feel so much intensity? Just imagining her smiling face behind my eyelids makes me feel half of those intensity, fortunately because if much more than that, I might be running out in the streets looking for her.

Fatigue overpowered me and I fell asleep. Dreamless for once.

* * *

><p>APOV<p>

When Carlisle's car was in the driveway, I instantly threw aside the game controller and stood up. I heard an explosion from the game and I grinned back to Emmett who gave out a loud cry of defeat.

"That's unfair!"

I ignored him and blurred to the front door as our mother opened it. Esme giggled at my enthusiasm so I stopped jumping on my feet. When Carlisle first saw me, I smiled sweetly at him and kissed his cheek.

"Hi Dad! How's work? Did you make sure Bella is home safe too?"

He sighed with a short laugh. "Hello to you too Alice. Work is fine and yes, I assured Bella was home inside her house. I thought my wife was gone for a second there when you are the one who greeted me." He said and turned to Esme to kiss her and Esme embraced him.

"Our daughter is just concerned dear." Esme said to him and took his coat for him to hang it on the rack.

Edward entered the house, his eyes bright gold since he just comes from hunting.

After some talk with him, we were back in good terms. He apologized for his words and I did too for my actions. I can never be mad to him, the same goes for him too. Edward is just protective as Rosalie in our family, always looking out as the eldest. He could be an ass but he is my brother. The two of us are the closest as siblings despite some of our clashing beliefs and reasoning.

His smile curved to the side as he playfully nudge me. "That's not her actual intention Carlisle. Alice want-"

"Can I go to Bella's house, Daddy?" I asked sweetly, beating my brother. "You're going to ask Edward to check her since she's alone. But knowing Eddy, he might sit there all night staring at her like a stalker. It's not a good idea because she might wake up and freak out if she sees him. So, I present myself in this task instead." I finished with a slight shrug.

Carlisle and Esme both raised an eyebrow with an amused expression. While our siblings with Leah in the living room sniggering.  
>Edward rolled his eyes. "I am not a stalker. I plan to sit, yes. It's nice to not actually hear anything in my mind." He recently told us that he can't hear any thoughts from Bella, an odd thing like I can't see her in my visions. I see he taken a liking for her because of this.<p>

"Please, you can't handle her blood brother."

"Oh come on Al, that was sudden and I was only overwhelmed." He argued though I knew he was just doing it to make me stay longer, testing my patience.

"Daddy, pick me." I said to Carlisle.

"Daddy's little girl card against you, Ed. She can obviously beats you." Emmett teased from the living room. I exhaled out of frustration.

"This pint-size? No way. I'm the eldest son, so 'Daddy pick me instead.' " Edward dared imitated my voice in my own line. I glared at him but he brushed it off.

Leah was laughing louder as she listens to our banter, even Rosalie and Emmett while Jasper is trying to hide his own.

"Carlisle!" I whined and pouted.

"Carlisle!" Edward imitated me. I kicked his shin though he was unfazed of it.

"Okay, cut it out now children." Esme stopped us, laughing along Carlisle. "Who is your pick 'Daddy'?" She playfully asked Carlisle.

Carlisle cleared his throat, eyes twinkling in amusement as he looked back and forth between Edward and I. He stopped, staring seriously at Edward while I frowned. "Edward, that's really good. Alice watched over Bella please."

I launched myself as I gave him a bear hug of my own. I thanked him and kissed his cheeks then embraced Esme too. I dashed out of the house and run through the forest to the direction of Bella's house, eager to see her.

Her house is old but in fair condition. Though I can hear the creaks and noises coming from the roofs and hinges as the wind blows. Can she sleep with all this noise? Maybe she's used to it. I'm standing in the backyard near the forest, scanning the area for anything out of ordinary.

It was dark inside but a small orange dim light is on from a room. I instantly knows it was Bella's room. Her heartbeats are calmed and slow, she's sleeping. I hopped to a tree branch, crouched as I peeked between the leaves to see inside. I slowly stood up and walk silently. The branch was my bridge to her room. It was not long enough and only two meters away in the open window. She left the window open. She could forgotten it.

I hopped the small distance to her room, landing on my feet gracefully and softly, barely making a sound. I stood straight and observe her room. It is decent and refreshing, unlike a typical teenager's room that's messy and clothes strewn everywhere. Her room is neat enough and furniture are lesser than I expected. Only a small closet, desk with notebooks and books, turned on lamp, two picture frames with one faced down and her bed where she's laying down on her back, sleeping.

My head tilted slightly, observing Bella with interest. She's really beautiful, even lovely and fair. Her hair is around her face and curled from the air. Her left arm draped over her bare stomach because her shirt is up to her chest and right arm hanging at the edge, fingertips almost touching the floor. I find it cute however and she was murmuring inaudible words a few times. I realized I was watching her for more than hour, I lost track of time.

I blurred beside her bed to pick her blanket. She moved and lay on her right side, facing me. I smiled and kneeled to get a better look of her. Maybe, for now, I can at least watch her this close. There's no harm anyway.

A stray of her hair fell on her face, tickling her nose. I bit my lip to stop my giggle when her nose twitched. I lift my hand and carefully moved it aside, my ice cold fingertips brushing lightly on her warm soft skin. Tucking her hair behind her ear, I instinctively leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. I inhaled her scent and a sigh escaped from my lips, my eyes fluttered close. She absolutely smell so good, like several of sweet rich fruits and chocolate, and anything better that registered in my mind. I couldn't help myself, my nose brushed on her temples and my lips on her cheekbone.

So, so sweet. Addicting. Better than the last time. Now I can only smell her without those other hormonal and sweaty teenagers around. Only her. Her blood too, I can hear it in her heart and almost feel it in her veins. Her blood, singing to me.

_"Isabella…"_ My voice was below a whisper. I want her. I want her to be my Isabella, even for a moment. _"My sweet, sweet Isabella…"_

I delight with her presence, enveloping me and my essence. How much I want her, need her to be with me. I longed for it. She's so beautiful that I could write any poem about her. My Isabella is so beautiful.

A sigh not from me and a hand on my upper arm, break my euphoria and brought me back to reality. _Bella_.

It registered to me. Bella, the human. _Not my Isabella._

I pulled away and my eyes widened in fear when Bella's eyes fluttered open, her hand still on my arm.

I'm caught. Frozen on my spot.

Her dazed brown eyes half open as she stared back to me. She's inhaling deep and sighing.

_"Alice."_ She sighed my name. I couldn't move. Her hand slides down from my arm, sending electrifying sensations in my body.

Then she blinked slowly, eyebrows moving together.

I have to get away. She won't know it while she's still sleeping.

"Alice." I was gone from her room in split second before she could gain complete consciousness. I hid in the darkness of the forest as I listened to her.

"Alice?" She asked and I heard the bed creaked from her sudden movement. She was silent for few seconds. Then her footsteps sounded and I saw her from the window. She was confused and looking around her room. She ran a hand through her long hair and exhaled loudly. I was afraid she might knew I was there. How would that turn out if she did saw me? Good thing she let my arm go and I was fast enough to escape.

I watched Bella goes over the window and poked her head out, I ducked my head.

"Alice?" She called my name with uncertainty. She groaned and huffed. "Forget it." She muttered to herself and I heard her shut the window, locking it.

I waited for her to fall asleep again before I run back to my family. Regret and sadness stabbing my dead heart. How could I betray my Isabella? The shame and guilt, they're eating me away. I was too transfixed to the human girl, because she looks like her. But what I did is not right for she's not Isabella. I was only too carried by my emotions.

I forced myself to run faster, going against the urge to go back to Bella.

* * *

><p>So sleeeeeeeppppppyyyyyyyy zzZZZ...zzZZZ...zzZZZ Maybe i should edit this,,, tomorrow? *snores* yeah... nihgt<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Eternally Meant To Be**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

AN: I'm so sorry for the long update! Yours truly is a terrible writer, I know. I planned to update last week but there was another trip and I forgot my laptop so I had to use the phone, emailing what I wrote to my gmail. Then I'm being broody the last months and until now, not crying though. I had a huge fight with a girl I like. The reason I go to trips with my family and aunts to avoid the peer. I was so down then, the other night I decided to read some FF even though i don't feel like it. I ended up reading **Wrong** by **Secretly Immortal. **LOL, I was cracking up every chapter. Thank you so much for that hilarious awesome and head spinning story I have the mood to write.  
>Thank you guys for Reading, Reviewing, Following and adding EMTB to your Favorite lists! grammar is not good and yet you still read it, I love you guys! Thank you! Oh and I'm checking out your profiles, hehe y'know, just to get you guys know more. it really is entertaining<p>

Summary: More than a thousand years ago, her majesty, of a peaceful kingdom wherein humans and Childs of the Moon lived, united the vamps and shifters.. well they were able to tolerate each kind. Then everything fell apart.  
>In present, past lives revealed. The search and war are not over. Will Bella, new teenager in the town of Forks, be able to handle what's waiting for her?<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: We'll see<p>

BPOV

That's not a dream. I'm sure Alice was inside my room last night.

I smelt her... _She's in my blanket_. The reason I was sleeping so peacefully and woke up in bliss. I knew that the citrus and honey sweet with roses scent belongs to her, her only. I can't explain why or how I am getting addicted to it. In my dreams, it's usually faint but it was hers. Then she's in my blanket, stronger and so so much alluring causing me to take it in with a deep breath and sigh softly.

I heard her... calling me _hers_. Voice so velvety soft, low and with possessiveness. I had thought I'm imagining it. She called me her Isabella, my name perfectly said with such feelings. What she chanted, becomes the song playing in my head. _"My sweet, sweet Isabella..."__  
><em>

And know what? I _saw_ her. She stared at me, but instead of honey gold eyes, they were back as coal like her ink jet hair. There's more to it, I felt it, her eyes are so intense and desirous. They turned lighter in split second that stands out in my dim-lit room.

And I felt her too. I was cold when she's close, but a pleasant kind of cold. Her skin too. I couldn't believe i touched her! Finally touched the girl in my dreams. She's a cold smooth marble under my palm. But at the same time, her skin is soft like silk to me.

It scared me, yet thrilling. I want or maybe need to stay her close to me. But she suddenly disappeared in a blink. That shock me when I sat and looked for her. Then I felt anger and frustration when i couldn't find her. I don't know why I suddenly got angry with myself. Why did she left? Is there something wrong?

I rolled on to my back and cleared my fuzzy brain. It had been several hours since I woke up but I can't bring myself to get up because of the heavenly scent surrounding me. Dang, no more washing the sheets. But the partial reason I don't want to get off is to think.

Piecing everything to me wasn't hard now. Somehow, the last night's events and my slight encounter with Alice served as a help to the mysteries. Doctor Carlisle made one slip,he knows where my house is, exactly. And I didn't even point out which house in the streets. That Alice knows I'm all alone now when my mother died. Angela is friends with them and she could obviously tell them that info. But knowing which my house is? Yeah, that couldn't be explained by myself and I realized they could be watching me. Alice proved that when she was here in my room last night, making sense to me.

And their eyes? A doctor wearing colored contact lenses? Those are not contact lenses though if they keep changing shades and color.

There's something bothering me too. Not about them, but about me. Why me? This is a lot to take in. I can't believe it, I just can't. But I believe who they are, but me? No way.

_And this is where I step in._

My brows furrowed and I sat up quickly, scanning my room and looking for the voice that spoke earlier. But no one was here. Alice doesn't even sound like that.

_Duh. It is just you and you, you know._

My eyes widened and my blood running cold. The said voice is feminine and i can tell that it is playful. Whoever it is, it starting to scare the shit out of me. "W-who's there?" I asked out loud. I moved out of off my bed, my back against the wall. Then I heard a chuckle and a hum of amusement. God, whatever happens, don't send me to hell where Renee is.

"Hello?" I called out again. Glancing down at the bat leaning on my bedside table, I grabbed it instantly. I gripped on it tightly with both hands, raising it to my right in swing position.

_Ooohhh~ Scary. _Then a short cynical laugh. I jolted at that and snapped my head towards the bathroom door.

"Where are you? I can call the cops this instant if you don't show up!" I raised my voice, though my knees are shaking a bit. Is this house haunted?

_Really?_ I heard a scoff.

I inhaled shakily and puffed out the air before stomping towards the bathroom door. I yanked it open and greeted... by an empty bathroom. But I thought I heard it from here. Is someone playing on me or am I crazy?  
>When I entered, my right foot stepped on something. Then I slipped, falling backwards too fast and my back hits the ground with a loud thud. My vision darkened and I fainted.<p>

APOV

It indeed is a rare good morning in Forks. The sun is out and the sky less cloudy therefore we cannot go out in visibility of humans too. We stayed indoors. Carlisle called the school, excusing us that they will take us out camping. In truth is we will bore to ourselves.

It had been three days since I had not got glimpse of Bella Dwyer. Her absence means no reason to go to school. The subject is not in there and still staying inside her house. Either Jasper or Edward will go there in every dawn after their hunts. Strangely, they said she's still inside her room and sleeping. She's always sleeping? Maybe Bella is still mourning and we respect that.

There is much more important matters. The Children of the Moon are poking their nose in the investigation on the death of Bella's mother when they heard it. It Zoey concerned too, but she happens to assigned two persons who hates us out of choose five to look into it, sending them here in town. One of them is General Michael and from one of his pack is Rachelle. We knew them for their big proud ego. General Michael is an ancient too but not as old as Zoey. He was appointed in the position before The War happened. He shares his disdain with most of his own pack. While Rachelle, being a loyal bitch to their leader, hates us too. The results were, well obviously they are trying to point the murder to us and hinted that the shifters are into it. Causing a brawl yesterday between Paul and Jacob against Rachelle.

Today, I'm chatting with Zoey to give our own statements. She's not happy at what happened but she must always stay neutral and not taking sides. After that did we talked like friends and I told her what was bothering me.

"You think it's after this Bella?" Zoey asked the question that was in my mind. She and some of her pack are staying in a hotel in Oregon, they're hotel in fact. The rest are home with their families as they freely will. I watched the screen of my laptop, the red-haired girl browsing in the channels, uninterested.

"It's a hunch Zoe." I answered. Annoyed, she turned off the television and fully turned her attention back to her computer to chat with me. "What do you think?"

She thought of it. "Alice, I know you're worried about her. Don't act like you do because she's a fragile human. It's more than that, am I right?"

I sighed. "No…" I lied. But she is very perceptive and I know she can see through me.

"Mary Alice." She softly called and I looked at the screen. "Denying what's the obvious is the most idiotic thing to do, you know that. I do not blame you, no one blames you if you can see Princess Isabella in this human. You are who you are, even how many times you go through recreation. You are new and altered, but your heart stays the same and bound to only one person. Her soul is the half of yours, and yours the half of hers."

I listened to her words. Making me giddy that I'm indeed Isabella's half. She is right.

I'm Isabella's half, her soulmate. But that thought inflicted more guilt within me. What about Bella? I'm being unfair to my true love. As if reading what was on my mind, Zoey spoke again.

"What do you feel for this human, Alice?" She asked me directly.

I hesitated if I should tell her. Will she see me as a betrayal too? She is most loyal to the princess ever since then, believes that her fate is forever weaved with the family she only had.

"I… I don't know Zoey. She looks so much like her, I swear I can see Princess Isabella in this human but. This is not right. " My voice faltered.

"What is not right? Like I said, no one blames you if you find the human that way." She said it like it's the simplest thing.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "I do and that's the problem. You're words are not helping."

The red haired giggled. "Excuse me, my lady. But I am the right hand of the majesty and my words are always right."

"Zoey? How can you manage?" I asked curiously. She raised an eyebrow at my question. "You're alone, far too long ever since. I just can't imagine it."

"I never had a mate, for how long? A thousand and twenty-two years, Alice. I managed, see?" She smiled, but that smile becomes sad. "But it's lonely, I admit it. Especially when, you know, you were all gone that day and I should be strong for the last entirety of pack. I found Carlisle and saved him, it gave me hope to start the search. I guess, that is what kept me going and Isabella's encouraging words. We found each other one by one again. I'm not alone, Alice, I have everyone including you now. All we wait is Isabella, and then I might find my soulmate one day."

Zoey's words touched me and its sincerity. She's a very strong woman indeed with a pure heart. To be alone for so long and serving faithfully, she deserves to find a mate for once and live an eternal life to the fullest. Not being held down by her responsibilities and drown all of her time for the pack and the people who needs her.  
>True love waits, and Zoey can prove it. I realized I should prove myself too for Isabella and show her how faithful am I. To have a new life meant a fresh start, a blessed life.<p>

I smiled proudly at Zoey. "I am forever in your debt Zoe."

"No Mary Alice." She shook her head. "It is my duty to find you."

"Still, thank you." I thought of something and smiled playfully. "If you never had a mate nor get attached, does that mean…"

I trailed off my sentence when I saw the crimson blush in Zoey's face, almost in distinct with her fiery red hair. My grin splitting while she's unable to make a proper reaction.

"Alice!" She pointed an accusing finger at me, eyes glaring. I put a hand on my chest in surprise.

"Oh my, you really are."

"Okay, I'm ending this call." She said. I can hear my family laughing from their rooms and from downstairs. I knew Zoey can hear them too. "Both of us are, so is Edward, drop it!"

"Don't worry Zoey, I'll help you find someone."

She ended the call instantly and I stopped laughing. I guess I'm on the same waiting line with Zoey. Just make sure it's worth it.

I decided to walk around the house, avoiding Rosalie and Emmett's room. Heavens knows what they are doing that I can faintly hear them through the sound proofed walls. They can be really loud.

The tinkling of Edward's grand piano drowned it and we're relieved that we don't have to listen to those two. It's so melodious. My brother is the greatest musician I know of, but he can't really accept that to himself. It is understandable if he is shy whenever we complement him, he looks up to other great musicians and compositor in his time.

While he plays, I'm reminiscing my past life, the time I met Princess Isabella. That was during spring, at one of the festivities. She was young then while I'm a newborn. I had spent most of my times in the palace to see her and be with her while she grew up. It pleased her parents too, seeing us happy and there is no rejection. I don't remember much, but my memories of her are enough. I remember when she asked to court me, she realized that I am her imprint and soulmate. I know we are happy and in love.

My feet danced to the music with my eyes closed, making strides and spinning lightly with my hands linked behind my back.

I felt Leah and Jasper staring at me while they're sitting on the couch, watching my performance. I giggled and twirled around Esme who laughed amusedly.  
>The music carry on and led me upstairs, down to the hallway where it originated.<p>

Even until now, I love her in my second life. I go through as a human, had a family and been a mortal. When I was a human, I don't know what it's like to be an immortal. I had vague memories of the past life and fine with it. I was a seer and always been a seer with limited memories. But I do know the main details, the feeling never fades. I accepted who was I, who am I and who will I be.

"Hello Alice." I heard my brother's velvety voice along his music. I entered in his studio room.

"Good eve Edward." He bowed his head slightly. I gradually stopped my movements and smiled softly back to him, doing a curtsy. He continued playing. I laced my hands and fingers behind my back and leaned my right side on the wall. The notes changed, the music changed. I closed my eyes to listen, recognizing the song. I heard him chuckled and I did too. It was Cristina Perry's A Thousand Years.

"Do you think this song was actually meant to be created?" Edward asked out of nowhere.

My eyebrows raised in realization then I thought of it. "Hmm. Maybe. Are you saying that is my song, Ed?"

He laughed a bit and shook his head. "I don't know sis." He said. "Actually, yes."

"Yeah? Well, the lyrics says it but I'm not the only one in this world waiting for their love. There's you, Angela and Zoey."

He keeps smiling, staring at the white wall in front of him. Then he glanced at me. "Maybe. But _you_ Alice, you are _in love_. In love and waiting... once again."

Do I mind waiting for thee princess while she grew up? I mentally asked.

"You're not sure Ali." He answered, reading my mind. I gave him a small glare. So what if I can't remember everything? Fine, I'm not sure if I was dreading the day when she will matured. Maybe I was, because duh, I'm a vampire and a newborn whist that. What's important is that I remember her and us. Zoey told me what I need to know to and it brought up some of my hidden memories, even making it clear as crystal.

"Ali..." He called out. "Just dance it away, little ballerina."

I smiled at the endearment, but gave him a reprimanding look. "I am not little, brother."

"Emmett says otherwise."

"Yep." Emmett spoke behind me. I rolled my eyes and didn't bother looking at him. "Mary Alice _was _little before. Around four feet and two inch." I don't have to turn around to see his teasing grin.

"That's because I was physically sixteen. Ask Zoey, dumb." I said, checking my nails. I'm five feet and two inch with physical age of nineteen now. I don't think I'm that short but hell, Emmett always get in my nerves.

"Nah" He suddenly bear hug me and spin. I told him to put me down but he continue while laughing. When he put me down, I realized that we were in a dance position. He held my left hand while his other hand on my waist. "I'm actually here to cheer you up squirt. It's been long since I danced my little sister."

I raised an eyebrow at him but put my right hand on his shoulder. Of course I saw this because he's been thinking of it earlier and Rose told him to cheer me up. I didn't realize that I was that obvious.

"Fine. You know I can just watch you doing a monkey dance instead we dance."

We stepped side by side and he spin me once. I couldn't help smiling.

"There it is!" He exclaimed and start dancing us enthusiastically around the room. "I can do monkey dance later for my favorite sister if it helps then."

We continue joking and a few banters while Edward play and we dance. They know how to up my mood when I'm down. So for the night, Emmett becomes my personal clown.

Third POV

Sam stared hard at the silent Jacob.

"Jacob, you better explain to us your behavior." He demanded. Jacob keeps glaring at the rough bark of the tree across the clearing, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes.

Leah and Seth, in their wolf form, were both watching the two Alphas of the tribe. Sam summoned him for a talk and when he ignored it, he decided to counter the boy in the forest while they're on patrol. Short temper is normal for shifters like them and Jacob is known for his rather calmness. But the past few days, he easily gets angry. He will suddenly explode in his wolf form that it surprises them because he usually controls himself. Even his own packmates are worried, they know he's hiding something from them, even from their mind links.

"I know we are not the closest but all of us are worrying. What are you hiding Jacob?" He asked again.

"Can't you respect privacy, Sam? Leave me alone, I'm serious." Jacob finally spoke, clearly irritated.

"I'm being serious too Jacob. You're not doing great as an Alpha, you're better than me but your secret is causing your diminish along the pack. I had enough of you acting bitchy." He glanced at Leah. "No offense." Even in her wolf form, Leah rolled her eyes at him.

"It's none of your business." Jacob said through gritted teeth. He can hear Leah and Seth through the link, asking him too and probing further. "Stop it!" He commanded, using his Alpha voice.

Leah was surprise when he suddenly snapped while her brother is whimpering and backing away, frightened by Jacob. Jacob is starting to shake and he tried to run to the forest but Sam blocked his way suddenly.

"Sam." Jacob glared at him only to be leveled by the glare of his own.

"The werewolves are getting suspicious about us, especially to you. I don't know how they knew but they won't let this go." Sam told, crouching as he can see the signs that his friend is ready to attack him. "As an Alpha, I will get this from you, even by force. Some of them will try to wipe us off, just because of your outbursts!"

Jacob knew he was right. The werewolves investigating the rumored beast, are possibly be weaving lies to get rid off the shifters. They will pull the facts that wasn't so true but still credible enough. Like shifters' tempers is the reason they are dangerous thus potentially attacking humans when they are not their selves. There are records of those incidents in the pasts and they will use those for sure. Three years ago, there was once a lone shifter wolf who killed his own son, in Canada near the border. He was instantly hunted down and killed, none other by the werewolves.

"Jacob! Don't risk our reputation and dignity. As a protector, be a man of your words. Protect your people and the pack."

This hits Jacob. Sam is right. He can't risk their kind to the issue and bring the extinction their enemies anticipating for. They are in the middle of the fight, a cold war between supernatural species. None of them are ancients or wield a higher position. They always been a peaceful pack holding in the connection to the other kinds. It hurt their prides, but they still need protection that they can't provide themselves. The Volturi has knowledge about them, fought their kind many times but saved with help.

Is the secret worth it? But it is important for him too. There are few reasons he can't tell them. Some of them won't accept it, it can cause conflicts and rivalry that will fuel the fire. Edward knew and he was relieve he was not leaking it because of said possibilities.

They saw the torn expression of their friend and the self shame. They can feel it from him too. The two wolves in the sidelines bowed their heads and ears flat in their heads.

"I'm sorry..." Jacob spoke and closed his eyes. He showed them his secret.

They saw it through the link. And it stunned them.

"Jake... you."

"Yes."

Leah felt panicked and Jacob turned his eyes on her. It cannot be, she thought, this is not good.

"I imprinted on Bella."

'You imprinted on _her_?' Leah exclaimed in her head.

* * *

><p>What do you guys think?<p>

**tlc125 **, Agree, don't worry they will be happy hehe. I realized I might accidentally turn this into a tragedy but I don't want that to happen! For now, let's make some conflicts and mysteries.

I'm planning something for Bella. And my conscience tells me to just GET IT ON WITH BELLICE! Is it weird that I'm starting to dream some of the plots?

Thank you for reading! love ya


End file.
